Crying sky
by eiarim.miraie
Summary: The beginning of the tennis festival...The regular were having some sadistic plan for the event...Chapter 11 is up!
1. Chapter 1:Silent game

**Hey guys! This is my first fan fic…hope u guys like it…Oh yeah, I do not own any of pot character and song,(wish dat I did,he2)…**

(_italic_) : thought/action

_italic : writting_

**-Crying sky-**

**Chapter 1: silent game**

**Location: Tokyo beach, 10pm**

_**Fuji**__: Ne Echizen, what do you think about buchou?_

_**Echizen**__: Che!….saa yudan sezu ni ikou…_

_**Eiji**__: Nya! Ochibi... you sound like Tezuka buchou…kowai!!!_

_**Oishi**__: Eiji! You shouldn't say something like that…Echizen stop imitating your captain._

_**Taka**__: Echizen!!!GUILTY!!!_

_**Momo**__: Oi! Gaki!_

_**Kaidoh**__: Fsssssh…Baka momoshiro_

_**Inui**__: There a 25percent chance that Momo and Kaidoh will end up fighting, 30 percent chance that Fuji is up to something, and 45 percent chance that something bad is going to happen._

_**Tezuka**__: All of you, 50 laps!_

_-Flashback-_

"Minna, how about we play a game before we all going to bed…,"suggest Oishi while looking at his younger kohai who is in a sleepy mode.

"Nya! game! Game! Ochibi did you heard that? We're going to play a game nya...Ochibi!!!"said Eiji while running towards Ryoma and give him another "glomp attack".

"Argh...Eiji senpai…I can't…breathe" said Ryoma almost choking.

"Eiji, let Echizen go…or he will…Oh no! Don't tell me you had killed him…Echizen!"shout the mother hen while running towards Echizen who had seem to pass out.

"Oi gaki! Get hold on yourself…,"shouted Momoshiro nervously.

"Fssssh shut up! Baka Momoshiro…,"added Kaidoh who seem to be panicked as well by the whole situation.

"What's that mamushi? Are you trying to pick up a fight here? Yarou! Don't call me baka! Baka mamushi!"

"Urusai baka momoshiro!"added kaidoh while both of them pulling each other shirt just to start a fight until…

"BURNING…I'M ON FIRE BABY!!!"shouted kawamura while moving toward both of his kouhai.

"Hey! Who toss the racket to Kawamura senpai?"said both of them while trying to nudge their senpai.

"I say you trio want to try my new juice? Well I called it 'Inui juice hyper extravaganza'…well... what did you say…? serve yourself, or you wanted to give me the pleasure…,"stated Inui, while holding three cups of juice, which is, blend in orange and green color.

"We'll pass," said the three of them at the same time when they saw a yellow liquid form on top of the juice. Just like a volcanoes larva that is about to explode.

There was like chaos, with the missing of Ryuzaki sensei who apparently were having some meeting that night. Then…,

Click

Click

Click

_Well this should be interesting…Echizen 'passed out' under the tree…kawaiii!(well nice one Echizen!but you can fool me…)Oishi with his pale face…Eiji crying like a baby...inui chasing after Momo,Kaidoh and Taka san…hmmm interesting…but where's…Tezuka.._

Fuji wonder

"Fuji! stop it!" said the stoic captain

"Stop…Click…what…Click…Tezuka…Click…"said the tensai innocently while turning his head abruptly just to hit the other's company in front of him.

"Itai! gomen…gomen…Tezuka?"said the boy almost in shock to see his captain was standing right in front of his eyes, rubbing his temple.

Click

"Fuji! 20 laps…"order the captain.

Everyone was silent…not a muscle dare to move…until…

"Mada mada dane Fuji senpai"

"Echizen! Yokatta…you all right…I thought that you… Well…" (Oishi)

"Nya…Ochibi back! Ochibi…I miss you…"started Eiji just as he mussed to give the boy another hug, but stop after receiving a glare from the boy.

"What are you talking about senpai tachi? I'm trying to sleep but you all too noisy…

"Nani? all this time you were sleeping?

"Ochibi nya...you're so mean to make us think that you had pass out"

"Mada mada dane senpai tachi"

"You little brat! you shouldn't do that to your senpai! you shouldn't!

"Fsssssh……

"Ano…what is happening?" asked Kawamura who was still confuse by the whole situation.

While the stoic captain was rubbing his temple hardly…maybe, he should just assign 1000 laps for all of them…

"Saa…let's play a 'silent game'…"suggest the tensai while giving an evil smile…

All of the sudden the place was surrounded by the evil aura that apparently comes from the tensai…Everyone sweat dropped. This is going to be a long night instead….

"Who is dare to walk out from the game will deserve my 'Inui juice hyper extravaganza'…,"added Inui while pointing a pitcher of the mixture towards the young prodigy.

Echizen who is still in his dreamy world woke up almost abruptly from the impact of the juice. He can feel a shiver running through his spine.

Even Tezuka can't do anything about it…Maybe he just has to accept the fate…

"Well…the game is simple…it's some sort of a chat, but the different is we will need to write it on a single piece of paper. Everyone had to take turn to write. You can write anything that you want, as long as there's something that is consider as word, and understandable…(this time Fuji was looking directly at Tezuka)..Well let's begin." said the tensai while grinning evilly.

_-End of flashback-_

Back to the game…

_**Fuji**__: Demo…Tezuka…we were in the middle of a camping trip…Do you want us to run around the tent instead? It's much safer and time convenience too…ne Echizen kun?_

_**Echizen**__: mada mada dane Fuji senpai (written with irritate)_

_**Eiji**__: Hoi, hoi! Nice one Fuji…Buchou, can we do that? (pleading tone)_

_**Oishi**__: Well…Tezuka?_

_**Taka**__: COME ON, BABY!_

_**Momo**__: (not giving any attention from the previous text) Baka mamushi…You want to fight? (drawing a viper…well looks like it…or maybe not…)_

_**Kaidoh**__: Fshhhhhh… baka momoshiro…I hope that's not me…coz if it does I'm gonna kill you! (Fshhhhh that baka momoshiro does not know how to draw at all! Was that a viper? seems to me like a snail….What does he think I am? a snail? Fshhhhh…)_

_**Inui**__: There's a hundred percent chance that Tezuka will say no._

_**Tezuka**__: Inui! Fuji! 20 laps around the tent.(knowing that the data tennis has seen right through him…)Now! After we're going back to Seigaku each of you will be doing 100 laps, except for Fuji….200 laps._

A few minutes later…

_**Fuji**_(started running after reading what Tezuka had wrote, that is after receiving a death glare from Tezuka)

_**Echizen**__: Mada no mada mada dane Fuji senpai. _(yawning)

_**Eiji**__: Tezuka seems so kowaiii nya Oishi…_

_**Oishi**__: Eiji!_

_**Taka**__: ano…minna doushite? _(reaching for a glass of water and then suddenly passed out-seems like Taka san had pick up one of the Inui juice…)

_**Momo**_(already fighting with Kaidoh after reading what Kaidoh had wrote)

_**Kaidoh**_(fighting)

_**Inui**__: (started running as well) (hmm this will be a good training…)_

_**Tezuka**__: Eiji! Kaidoh! Momoshiro! 20 laps!_ (still maintaining his expressionless face)

For the first time in Tezuka life, he feels like life as Seigaku's captain not that bad at all. Well he seems to enjoy it…

_**Fuji**_ :( Still running, 15 laps remain)

_**Echizen**_: (sleeping) _(Omoin'da yo Karupin...)_

_**Eiji**_: (started running) Hoi, hoi! Matte yo…I'm catching up….

_**Oishi**_: (swiftly walking towards his younger kouhai and carried him in his arm…Then he placed Echizen in the tent, after placing a nice blanket on the freshman)…yup! as expected from the mother of Seigaku…

_**Taka**_: already pass out

_**Momo**_: (begin to run wildly)

_**Kaidoh**_: (started running as well and compete with Momo)

_**Inui**_: (still running, 15 laps remain)

_**Tezuka**_: _saa...yudan sezu ni ikou._ (well at least now, he doesn't have to strain himself so much)…

5 minutes later…

"Tezuka…Omedeto! You've won the game" said Oishi tried to hide his chuckle.

"Aaa…"replied the young captain.

Both of them were standing in front each other…blinking…

"I think we better get some rest and prepare for tomorrow's activity," said the stoic captain.

"so da ne…demo, ano…,"while Oishi was trying to find the suitable word, Tezuka was already gone…

What about the rest? Oishi wonder while glancing at his other teammates who were still running like a mad…

**A/N : Well dat's for the first chapter…I'll add some of pot song later,but not now…I'll do my best to make it more interesting..he2…You guys can review it,well that is if you like it lol…**

Minna : everyone

Chotto mate : Wait a minute

Ittadakimasu : Let's eat (Japanese phrase b4 eating)

Obasan : Grandma

Omedeto : Congrats

Kowai : Scary

Kawai : Cute


	2. Chapter 2:Morning and chaotic breakfast

**Chapter 2: Morning and chaotic breakfast.**

The morning breeze is so fresh, the sound of the wave and the bird chirping is so smoothing and relaxing. A perfect atmosphere for a perfect tennis vacation…

"Hora! Hora! minna wake up…How much time did you need to sleep already?" said Ryuzaki sensei while making a loud noise outside the tent.

"Ano...obasan, what should we make for breakfast?" asked Sakuno already holding the pan. Before Ryuzaki sensei could answer, she was already cut off by…

"Sakuno chan…I think we should made pan cakes, soup, omelet and toast bread…I think Ryoma sama will like it," said Tomoka almost shrieking.

Then one by one, the regular woke up…

"Nya…I'm having a nightmare Oishi! A giant shrieking wanna eat me…kowai…,"said the read head.

"Eiji…eto…I think it's Ryuzaki sensei…"

"What about me, huh?"

Both of them almost had a heart attack after their sensei appear suddenly in front of them.

"Ryuzaki sensei…gomen nasai…"said both of them apologizing.

"What happen to you guys already? Did something interesting happen last night?" asked Ryuzaki teasingly upon seeing Tezuka who woke up as late as the rest of the team…

"Where's my Ryoma sama? Ryoma sama…!"shouted Tomoka.

"Tomo chan…chotto matte….ano…"said Sakuno, trailed off after seeing her friend already in front of the tent…

"Ohayou, Ryuzaki sensei" greet Tezuka politely.

"Fssshhh…Ohayou..."

"Aargh...is it morning already? I am so tired…Hey, where's Echizen? I bet that brat is still sleeping…,"said Momoshiro.

"Ohayou minna…"said Inui and Kawamura.

"Saa…what a lovely morning," said the tensai smiling evilly.

"Nya, Oishi…don't you think Fuji looks happy today? I wonder what happen to him…,"said Eiji as he turns to look at his double partner.

"There's a hundred percent chance that Fuji had done something bad"

"Inui! I almost had a second heart attack you know…You shouldn't appear all of sudden like that…nya…"said Eiji panting heavily.

Ii Data…

"Inui!"

"Ohayou…"

"Ohayou…Echizen…Well did you have a good sleep?" asked the tensai.

"…"

"I'll accept that as yes…'

"What happen to Ochibi…He seems so kowai nya…Did he woke at the wrong side of bed?" said Eiji almost whispering…

"I can hear you Eiji senpai,"said Ryoma while shooting a glare at his senpai…

_Flashback_

Click

Click

Yes, there is the innocent, yet cute little face I've never seen before…so kawai…Echizen…Fuji wonder to himself while taking picture of the freshman, who seems to sleep so well.

"You seem so cute when you're sleeping, Echizen…That cute little face…"said Fuji as he reaches up his hand to brush his kouhai hair…

"Fuji…senpai…What did you want?" asked the young prodigy making the tensai startle.

A pair of golden orbs meet the blue one, then…

Click

"Betsuni…Have a nice dream ne, Echizen kun…," said the brunette while leaving Echizen dumbstruck…

"Fuji senpai!"

_End of flashback_

"Hora...hora…you guys go get some bath and clean yourself…only then you can grab your breakfast. I need to go and meet someone…" said Ryuzaki sensei and proceed with her plan.

Half an hour later…

"ittadakimasu…"

"Ryoma kun,kochi…kochi…"said Tomoka,and guess what, before he even know it, there's a spoon filled with soup waiting for him at both of his side…,well apparently not only the loud girl try to feed him, but the shy Ryuzaki too…

"Aaa how good to be young…ne 'Ryoma kun'…"

"Momo senpai no baka! You're just one year older than me…,"said Ryoma annoyingly.

"Echizen! Momoshiro! Stop it!"

"Hai, buchou…"said both of them unison.

"Fuji…can I have your omelet…"asked Eiji while showing his puppy teary eyes.

"Sure…demo…,"said Fuji but before he could say anything further, the red head had already taken the omelet…

"ittadakimasu…"

"Eiji senpai…give me some…"

"Momo…!"

"This means WAR!"shout both of them while fighting over the omelet.

They were grabbing the plate furiously, back and forth, back and forth until their 'precious' omelet flying in the air and…landed in Kaidoh's mouth.

"Our omelet…"

Meanwhile….

"Fssssshhhh….Fshhhhh…Fsssh"

"Kaidoh! get hold on yourself!" said Inui after seeing his kouhai who was currently choking to death…and now, streaming with tears!!!...

All eyes were shifted to the poor boy…within minutes he was already surrounded by the regular and the girls as well.

"Hoi…Kaidoh!"Shouted Momo who was at first furious because Mamushi had eaten the omelet, but then he was looking rather worried to see him like that.

"Kaidoh…daijoubu? What happen to you? OMG we need to send him to the hospital NOW!" said Oishi who seem to be worried madly.

"Kaidoh! Kaidoh Kaoru!"shouted Eiji while patting the boy's back.

"Kaidoh!"shout both Tezuka and Kawamura anxiously.

"Saa things had getting rather quite interesting…"mumble Fuji quietly.

"Oi Ryuzaki, can you get me a bottle of mineral water?" asked Ryoma looking deadly serious.

"Hai,"she replied and quickly running to get the water.

"Hayaku Sakuno Chan!" added Tomoka.

"Hai! here it is, Ryoma kun…,"said the girl while handing the bottle to Ryoma.

"Doumo,"

"Kaidoh senpai…take this…"

Kaidoh who was still streaming with tears quickly grab the bottle and take a huge gulp of it.

"Fshhhhh…"hiss the boy looking more calmly than before.

"Yokatta! Ano, Kaidoh what happen to you just now?" asked Oishi

_Yeah, what happen to me? well I was eating my meal when I heard that baka momoshiro fighting with Eiji senpai…about some omelet…and then,there was a sudden silence and before I knew it, there was something in my mouth…an omelet, but it taste like the most spicy things on earth!_Kaidoh thought.

"Baka momoshiro! It's all your fault."

"Calm down mamushi…I got it from Eiji senpai"

'Momo! chotto matte…I've got that omelet from Fuji nya!"

"Fuji!" All of them said while eyeing furiously towards the tensai.

"Saa… I was going to tell you that…

I had put three scoop of wasabi in it…"

"Nani?"

Everyone sweat drop. They ought to make a mental note to stay away from the tensai's food.

Tezuka was rubbing his temple for the 20th times…

_I need to get more aspirin after this…_the captain thought to himself.

**A/N : Another chapter had ended…I'll try to make it funny,well dunt really noe if my attempts succeed/not..You guys decide it,k…Review if u like it...ja ne  
**

Hayaku : quick


	3. Chapter 3:Unexpected guest

**Chapter 3 : Unexpected guest.**

"All of you assemble at once!" said Tezuka bringing all the attention to the regular.

A few minutes later all the regular were assemble in front of the captain and their coach.

"Minna, I have something important to tell you. As you all already know the national is just around the corner, which is a month ahead and the third year will be leaving us afterward. So, we as the coach decided to hold a tennis event as our appreciation for the third year and to celebrate the up coming national," explained Ryuzaki sensei.

"We? Does that mean…"

"Masaka…!"

"Sensei…"

"So da ne…what I meant by 'we' is, there's a lot of school will be participated in the event…, as the matter of fact, all the school in the Kantou region will be joining us…and the good news is our school Seishuen Gakuen will be the base for this special event. But…, there's something else that we ought to do as the host of the event…"said Ryuzaki sensei while grinning evilly.

"What?" said all of them.

"Well, all the tennis club members of the Seigaku teams are compulsory to participate in the event. You can have your very own booth or even your own performance, as long as you participate in the event. The good news is, it was a group activity and you can choose your very own members. This rule however applied for all the members except for the regulars."

"Saa...this is going to be either the very good or the very worst," said the tensai while opening his eyes and unleashing the blue aura that makes everyone sweat drop.

"All of the regulars are ought to hold something on your own. Anything! As long as it was logical and acceptable. The rules are the same except that you may not choose each other as team members, but you may collaborates with other tennis members from different school. Each of your group must consist of four members from different school. Once again you can also choose your own member, but fear not coz I have been told earlier that all the school participated in this event are ought to carry the same task as yours as well…except for the three of you" as she said while looking at Kaidoh,Momo and Ryoma.

"Yosh! Did you heard that Echizen? We save!" said the dunk smash player while hugging the boy.

"Momo senpai…itai…"

"Fssssh… acts like a child…huh, so uncool…"

"What's that mamushi? Do you wanna fight?"

"Bring it on!"

"Hora,hora…you guys, cut if of will ya!I haven't finish yet…Well this is where the fun begin…For you trio, we have adept a special rule…only for the host…You guys have to open your very own booth as well as performing a live show for the third years…"explain Ryuzaki sensei.

"Nani?!"

"Oh yeah! About the live show you have to do it individually…and what you guys had in mind must be secret from each other!..Think carefully what you going to do.You only have 5 more days left to prepare before the real event started." added Ryuzaki sensei proudly as she leaves the crowd.

"No...!"said the trio with eyes wide open.

Meanwhile…

"Mizuki san, can you tell me why we are here?" asked the brunette.

"We're spying of course! It is a part of training you know. As my disciple, I like you to keep that in mind, Yuuta kun.

"Since when did I become your disciple, Mizuki san?"

"What about us dane?"asked Yanagizawa while looking at his double partner.

"Ano…Mizuki san,have you decided yet on who you going to choose for the event?Yeah,since only me, you and Kisarazu senpai are the 'lucky' one who had to participated in the event…"said the brunette indignantly.

"Of course I have decided to be in the same group as your aniki.After all we are destined rival, aren't we? "

"Not again…."  
"What's that Yuuta kun?"

"Dane…?"

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTEN**

_Hnmph…what should I do? Can it just be tennis? Wait…maybe I can just…yeah that might gonna work…Che…mada mada dane…_Echizen wonder.

"Hey, is that Echizen kun?"

"Echizen?Oh yeah how can I forget him…Once I feel really bad about his eye's injury, but then it wasn't my fault. I think he did that on purpose. I'm absolutely sure…"

"Shinji"

"Yes Tachibana san..."

"Shut up!"

"Tachibana san, did we have to participate in the event? Of all the people why we the only one?" sigh Kamio

"It's three Akira…Now that you mention it, I also wanted to know the real reason, but then maybe we are the chosen one, and because…"

"Shinji, you done it again!"

"Aniki, what are you doing here?"

"Ann chan!"

"Hey is that Momoshiro kun from Seigaku?"

"That thief! Ann chan stay away from him…,"said Kamio, but before he could say anything further she had already gone.

"Momoshiro kun!"said the girl while wiggling her hand towards the spiky hair.

"Oh, Ann chan…How nice to see you here. Do you come here alone?"

"Iie, I come here with aniki, Kamio and Shinji."

"Ann chan…! Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Kamio kun…"said Momoshiro.

"Ann Chan! This guy stole my bike and dropped it down a hill!"

"Eh? Nothing happen, so it was okay."

"He even stepped on his own team mates!"

"You're the one who stepped on him!"

"Ann chan, do you wanna grab some ice cream?" asked Shinji.

"Sure."

The two of them went to get ice cream while leaving Kamio and Momoshiro who still fighting like mad.

"Ochibi! Let's get some ice cream shall we? It's so hot nya!"

"Usu"

Meanwhile at the ice cream booth…

"Can I get you something?"

"One chocolate and one vanilla ice cream"

"Do you mean two chocolate and two vanilla ice creams?"

"Echizen…"

"Fudomine no Shinji with Tachibana's ototo?"said the acrobatic player

Outside the stall.

"I'm so tired dane.Let's find something to eat."

"Alright Yanagizawa senpai."said Yuuta as they both enter the booth.

"Hey, Isn't that Echizen kun and Kikumaru kun dane ?and that girl looks familiar dane…said Yanagizawa as he move towards the girl.

"Echizen…"said Yuuta

"Who are those guys?" asked Shinji

"The guys who lost to me and the guy who got blown away by Momoshiro senpai"said the young prodigy nonchalantly.

"Use our name!" shouted both of them.

"Ano…about the order…"

"One chocolate and one vanilla ice cream" said Yanagizawa.

"Okay! Three chocolate and three vanillas coming right up!" said the ice cream men.

"Echizen, have you decide on your group member yet?" asked Yuuta and Shinji unison.

"Hoi, Hoi! Ochibi. You have so many fan nya! I'm so jealous…"

"We are not!"

"Kikumaru senpai!"

"Joke! Joke! Ne how about we settle this with a match. The winner will get to team up with Ochibi,"

"A match?"

"What match?"

"Kikumaru senpai!"

"Volleyball matches!"

"We in!" said both of them.

"I'll get you for this, senpai!"

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTEN**

"Moshi, moshi…"

"Hai, Sadaharu"

"About…"

"Sure"

"Ja"

"Inui senpai, who are you calling?" asked Kaidoh frowning.

"Saa…It's kinda weird, ne…"added the tensai.

"Well if its Inui case I'll think its a hundred percent chance that it was Renji," said Oishi.

"Oishi senpai…"said Kaidoh shocked by his senpai statement, while Tezuka twitched his eyebrow a few millimeters, that only a certain someone would notice it.

"Ano, where's Echizen?"asked Kawamura suddenly breaking the silent.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't see Eiji and Momoshiro either. Should we look for them Tezuka?" asked Oishi worried.

"Fssssh that baka Momoshiro.Where the hell he gone…"

"Ryoma kun…"sigh Sakuno.

**A/N : Hi minna…I noe this story kind of one sided, but this is where the fun begin…he2..bout the team members I haven't really decided it yet!Phew,it kinda hard for me…Here I have listed the members who are going to join Seigaku for their little project.Oh yeah!there's no Jyosei Shounen…So sorry for their fan…Gomen2.If u already trapped in my world of confusion,you can asked me,k…(poke my head for being a bad writer,…)…Oh yeah,thanx so much those who review it...u guys sure had brighten my days...ja minna.**

**Hyotei and Rikkaidai (all the regulars + Wakashi,Yukimura)**

**St Rudolph (Mizuki, Yuuta, Kisarazu)**

**Fudomine (Tachibana,Kamio and Shinji)**

**Yamabuki (Sengoku,Akutsu)**

**Rokkaku(Saeki, Amane,Kisarazu)**

Masaka : Impossible


	4. Chapter 4:Volleyball match part 1

**Chapter 4 : Volley ball match part 1  
**

"Hey, where's Ann chan?"

"That's my line you baka Momoshiro!"

"Yarou!"

"Kamio kun! Momoshiro kun! Kochi, kochi"

"Ann chan!,"said both of them unison while running towards the girl.

"Doushite Ann chan?"

"Hehe…"the girl's chuckle while pointed towards the empty court.

"Momo chan! Kamio kun! Yokatta you're here. You both are just in time for your next volleyball match," explained Eiji.

"Nani?!"

"Are, are…Did you guys already chicken out?" teased the red head.

"No we're not! Let's go Kamio!"

"You don't have to remind me!"

"Who's the opponent, Kikumaru senpai?"

"Ano...futari, kochi, kochi…"said Eiji while wiggling his hand towards Yuuta and Shinji.

"Fuji no ototo?"

"Shinji…?"

"Akira…?"

"Momoshiro kun?"

"We will now have a match between Yuuta-Shinji pair and Kamio-Momoshiro pair. Its one fifteen-point set match rally style. We will exchange the serve every five serve. Anytime when you guys ready," announced Eiji, which had driven a lot of attention from the crowd.

"This match…"said Momoshiro

"Has a men pride in line" added Kamio

"We can't lose!'

The match went smoothly into Momoshiro and Kamio pace. They were nonstoppable.The score was 10-5.They already taken two set of the game.

"What is wrong with you guys? After one more game, you will lose nya! If you lose you never gotta be in Ochibi team," said Eiji.

"Wakata!"said both of them getting annoyed.

"Uh? ... Pssst Yuuta kun…, I think I know how we can win this game," said Shinji while glancing at Ann who apparently having a chat with Yanagizawa.

"Spill it out!" said Yuuta.

"Game now continues, 10-5,"announced Eiji while getting a cheer from the crowd.

"So, whose really Ann chan's boyfriend?" asked Shinji

"I think it's gonna be Momoshiro kun," answered Yuuta.

The conversation however attract Kamio attention and he was getting annoyed with the 'boyfriend things', and because of that he had missed the ball.

"I think they look cute together"

"Soka…"

"Huh?!"said Kamio shocked and he missed the ball again.

"Hoi…! get it together will you" shouted Momoshiro trying to console his partner.

"Shut up!"

"Didn't they went for a date, once?" added Yuuta.

"Yeah, and Momoshiro kun was so happy back then." replied Shinji

"Temme, I should know there's something going on between both of you!"

"No! It's not something like that."

"If it is not, then what it is, huh?"

"Eto…"

"Answered me yarou!"

"Huh...there they go again,"sigh Ann.

"Che! Things will never change, wouldn't they? Mada mada dane…"smirked Ryoma.

"Game and match, won by Yuuta-Shinji pair"

"Omedeto you guys! Now, now go and claim your prize nya!"said Eiji making both of them blush.

"Where's Ochibi gone nya! Huh? Tennis ball…,"said Eiji pouting as he pick up the tennis ball and stared it for a while…before grinning widely and tossing it to Yuuta and Shinji.

_Meet me at Tennis Street tomorrow 5pm.R.E_

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTEN**

"Buchou"

"Echizen"

"Have you thought of the idea for the event?"

"Aaa"  
"So…?"

"It's a secret"

"Che"

"Mada, mada eh?"

"In your case, it's yudan sezu ni ikou, right?" said the boy while tugging his cap to hide his smirk.

"Ryoma sama!"

"Ryoma kun"

"Ochibi! Where have you been? It's so mean to leave your senpai like that nya!"said Eiji while giving the boy a hug.

"Eiji senpai…I'm suffocated here"

"Eiji, let Echizen go!" said Oishi while trying to release the boy from his double partner.

"Echizen, where's Momoshiro?" asked Kawamura.

"Fsssh…senpai I think that is him" said Kaidoh while pointing at Momoshiro who is currently shaking hand with Kamio.

"There's a hundred percent chance that Kamio is in Momoshiro's team," stated the tennis data player.

"Sugey, Inui senpai!" said both of the girls.

"Saa... you can be pretty scary Inui"

"Well, I accept that as a compliment"

"Hoi! Minna…matte yo!"shouted the dunk smash player while trying to catch up with his teammates.

"Hey, isn't that Tachibana san from Fudomine…"said Kawamura while pointing at the taller boy.

"Aaa…"said Tezuka acknowledge the presence of the captain.

"Tezuka…, how nice to see you here,"greeted Tachibana politely.

"It's nice to see you too."

"Can I have a word with you?"

"Sure"

"Saa minna, let's head back to our tent and wait for Tezuka…"said Oishi while leaving both of the captains.

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTEN**

"Oishi nya! Have you decided it yet who's your team member? It's so hard nya!"

"Me too, Eiji…Inui do you know anything about this event?" asked Oishi.

"Well I have been inform that all the Rikkaidai's and Hyotei's regular will be joining us. There's Mizuki, Yuuta and Kisarazu for St. Rudolph, Tachibanna, Kamio and Shinji for Fudomine, Sengoku and Akutsu for Yamabuki, Saeki, Amane and Kisarazu for Rokakku."

"How come you didn't tell us about it senpai?" asked Kaidoh.

"Well that is because I thought you guys already knew about it."

"Saa…Inui, you're sounded like a stalk person."

"Well…It's not stalking, it's…research," said Inui trying to defend himself.

"Seems like stalking to me," mutter Echizen.

"Ano…Inui…"said Kawamura but before he could finish it, Inui already cut him in.

"There's a hundred percent chance that you wanna ask me how they were chosen, right?"

"Yeah"said all of them.

"Sugey! Inui senpai"said the girls amazed by their senpai's observation.

"Well from the research that Renji and I had done, it seems like the winner and the second runner up for the finals Kantou Regional are compulsory to participated in the event-which mean, Seigaku and Rikkaidai, while for Hyotei's they had received a special pass for the event, and the rest of the remaining school-St Rudolph, Fudomine and Rokakku is based on the student vote, the top three highest vote. As for Yamabuki the decision is made by their coach." stated Inui.

"Soka…!"said the rest of the team.

"Inui…"

"You're so scary, nya!"

5 minutes later…

"Tezuka, you back" said Oishi

"Aaa"replied Tezuka.

"Saa… let's play a game." suggest the tensai.

"Game?" said the rest of the team.

Everyone sweat drop. A game with the tensai means that they already bought a ticket to hell.

Suddenly…

"How about we have a volleyball match instead, and save the game for tonight?" suggest Ryuzaki sensei.

"Yosh"

"Sound good to me," added the tensai.

"Those who forfeit will need to drink my ''Inui juice hyper extravaganza'."

"Nani?!"

-Sigh-

"We're doomed!"

**A/N:That's the end of it…for now!Well did you guys enjoy it???...I hope so…thanx for reviewing…If there's something u find confusing,u can ask me,k…Next chapter will be the continuation of the volleyball match…About the tennis event, I haven't say it much in this chapter,but I will reveal it soon,k…Matte yo!...There's more to come…For the reviewers,thanx so much...i'll promise to give you a hint on the upcoming chapters...hope that will help,k...Ja ne  
**


	5. Chapter 5:Volleyball match part 2

**Chapter 5 :Volleyball match part 2.**

"I will now announce the pairing lottery result.

Momoshiro-Kaidoh team

Kikumaru-Fuji team

Inui- Kawamura team

Echizen-Tezuka team

And I'll be in Oishi team." said Ryuzaki.

"Ano…sensei, we short of a team"

"Soka…'

"We'll play!'

"Shinji kun"

"Yuuta"

"Aniki"

"So then, it settled. Let's continue with the match"

So they went to their respected team with the hope to win, or they will be the victim of ''Inui juice hyper extravaganza". That's freaking juice!

First match, Momoshiro-Kaidoh team vs. Shinji-Yuuta team.

"Yosh! Mamushi,let's show them what we got!

"Fsssh you don't have to tell me!"

"Yuuta kun, let's proceed with our plan"

"Ok"

"Momoshiro kun, how's your date with Ann chan?"said Shinji while tossing the ball to the spiky hair.

"Nani!"said Momoshiro who seems barely catching the ball.

_Hn, I'll won't fell for the same trick, guys! _Thought Momo who seems to be stricken this time.

"I bet you like her so much, aren't you?" continue the boys.

"Huh?"respond the dunk smash player and this time around, he really misses the ball.

"Oi, baka momoshiro….Fsssh"

"I think Ann chan like you too"

-Blush-

"I see…What a good physiological attack they both had pulled out!" mutter the tensai under his breath.

"Temme! Baka momoshiro…Play seriously!"

"Yarou…it's not my fault…!"

"It's your fault that you miss the ball!'

"Baka mamushi! You wanna fight?"

"Bring it on!"

"Mada mada dane senpai.I can't believe you fall twice for the same tricks," said Ryoma nonchalantly.

15 minutes later….

"Game and match, won by Shinji-Yuuta team"

"Omedeto both of you!" said Oishi.

"Good job, Kaidoh, Momoshiro…Here's your drink," said Inui while handing two glass of 'Inui juice hyper extravaganza' towards his kouhai.

"Aargh!"

"Ano…what just happen?"asked Yuuta.

"Seems to me that they had already passed out,"answered Shinji

Both of them sweat dropped and then cast a glance at the juice.Well, it seems pretty normal…

"Well then, let's proceed with our next match.Echizen-Tezuka team vs. Oishi-Ryuuzaki sensei team."

"This is not good," said Ryuzaki sensei.

"Daijoubu, daijoubu…we'll win this round! Gomen ne Tezuka, we sure gonna win this!" said Oishi.

"Saa…yudan sezu ni ikou!"

"Usu…"

"Drive A"

"Moon volley"

"Tezuka zone?"

"Buchou…, I wanna play too," said Echizen.

"Aaa…"replied the captain.

Well seems like Tezuka zone had really conquer the match after all. Even Echizen can't hardly hit not a single ball after the captain had used the skills.

10 minutes later…

"Game and match, won by Echizen-Tezuka pair"

"Sugey!'

"Ryoma kun…"

"Ryoma sama!"

"Buchou…'

"Tezuka…"

"Buchou, I wanna play the next round…"said Echizen while pouting heavily.Of course the captain can't see it coz he had his cap tugged down right after the match ended.

"Aaa…"replied Tezuka.He can sense a little bit of disappointment in his kouhai's voice. It's not that he doesn't trust the younger boy. No! In fact, he had trust Echizen with all his heart as he had entrust the boy to be the next Seigaku pillar's of support. So, what was it anyway?The truth is he don't wanna drink that juice. He had never taste it before, that is why he made a mental note to stay away from it.That's why…he had to end the match as quick as he can.

"Good job you guys! Here, have a drink…,"said Inui while handing two glass of the juice to Oishi and Ryuzaki sensei.

"Inui…"

"Did you have to do this?"

"Fsssh...drink it senpai…"

"It's good…"

"Aargh…!"

"Was Inui's juice that scary?" asked Yuuta innocently.

"You'll find out yourself nya!"

"I don't know that Seigaku have a freaking member like this. I know his tennis is based on a person individual data, but then I don't expect that he is this weird to invent such a juice…"

"Shinji kun, I think you better stop now…or"

-too late-

"Ehem…seems like you wanna try my juice, dear Shinji kun."said Inui while holding a glass of 'Inui juice hyper extravaganza' toward Shinji's face.

"Now, now Inui! Don't be mad nya! It's our turn next…The last one to the court going to be the loser, nya!"

"Phew! We're save," said the brunette, glancing at his partner who seems like as white as a ghost.

"Shinji kun! Daijoubu?'

Back to the game.

"We're now begin our third match, Kikumaru-Fuji team vs. Inui-Kawamura team."

"Ano…Inui, yoroshiku onegaishimase.BURNING! Ano, I can't play volleyball while holding a racket," said Kawamura and place his racket down.

"Daijoubu, Taka san…we'll win this round," said Inui.

"Saa...this is going to be interesting," said the tensai smiling as usual.

"Fuji…let's win this nya!"

"Higuma otoshi"

"Kikumaru beam!"

"Hadokyu"

"There's a hundred percent chance that the ball is going to be straight"

"Yosh!"

"Zannen munen, mata raishuu!"

15 minutes later…

"Looks like we're tied," said Kawamura.

"Nya! I'm so tired"

"Let's drink this together," said Inui.

"I wonder how it tastes this time…,"said Fuji.

"I envy Fuji.Inui juice has no effect on him nya!"

Fuji then took a sip of the juice and then suddenly passes out. This is actually have driven all the regulars' attention.

"Huh?"

"Ah"

"Huargh!"

"Fuji!"

"Aniki!"

"Hey, Fuji! " shouted Kawamura.

"Fuji!" the redhead shouts.

"This is bad nya. Even Fuji was knocked out!" added Eiji.

"Inui juice hyper extravaganza" is terrified!" said all of them while Tezuka was frowning hardly than before.

"Inui…I don't want to drink it nya!"

"Me too" added Kawamura.

"No! You can't run…Let's drink this together!"

After that…

"Oi…Inui san," said Shinji while shaking the boys.

"I overdid it…,"said Inui and pass out on the spot.

"Senpai…you shouldn't make something you can't drink yourself," added Echizen.

"Now, let's proceed to the final match.Echizen-Tezuka team vs. Shinji-Yuuta team," said Sakuno.She had to take over as everyone seems barely alive to do so.

"Go! Go Ryoma sama! Ganbatte! Ganbatte Ryoma sama! Ryoma sama, Fight-O!" shrieked Tomoka.

"Let's go Echizen"

"Usu"

"Echizen kun, we won't lose!" said Yuuta and Shinji unison.

"Mada mada dane"

"Drive B"

"Rising shot"

"Spot"

"Twist serves"

"Twist spin shot"

"Ne, buchou…you can use your Tezuka zone now"

"Aaa"

5 minutes later…

"Game and match, won by Echizen-Tezuka pair."

"Sugey!"

"Ryoma sama kakoi"

"Omedeto…Ryoma kun"

"Senpai, here's your treat," said Echizen while serving the boys with two glass of 'Inui juice hyper extravaganza'.

"Did we need to drink it?"asked Yuuta.

"Echizen kun, we actually here to give you guys a favor, I think it's bad for you to…

-gulp-

-Pass out-

"Shinji kun! Echizen kun, why did you do that for?" asked Yuuta when he saw his partner already slumped to the ground.

"Well, at least I made him stop talking,"replied Echizen.

"I hate to say this, but it's true…Ano…do I need to drink it too?"

"Mada mada dane senpai"

**A/N: So, so, so?did you guys like it…Kinda short,but hope it good enough…I noe I'm not that good…gomen2 it seems that I had used the same trick to provoke Momoshiro…It just I really2 think that he likes her so much…he2,review if u like it…Once again thanx for those who review my story…(u noe who u are)…thanx guys!Now look at me…:)ha2..Next chapter…it will be Hyotei and Rikkaidai…Ja ne**


	6. Chapter 6:Hyotei's decision,Rikkai's act

**Chapter 6: Hyotei's decision, Rikkai Dai's action.**

**Location: Atobe's mansion.**

Today had been the busiest day in Atobe's life. If one haven't knew the boy, maybe they would assume that he was running some kind of company or holding some kind of important meeting with the investor. The truth is, simple-They were having a meeting about the tennis event, and the meeting was arranged in such a grand style.Oh, well, this is Atobe we're talking about-the heir of Atobe's corp. and all the properties that one can't even list.

"Be awe by Ore sama kindness for this wonderful and luxurious meeting" said the boy while reaching one hand to the air, and snap his fingers.

Snap

Hyotei!Hyotei!Hyotei!Hyotei!Hyotei!Hyotei!Hyotei!Hyotei!Hyotei!Hyotei!

Atobe!Atobe!Atobe!Atobe!Atobe!Atobe!Atobe!Atobe!Atobe!Atobe!Atobe!

Atobe snapped his fingers again and threw his jersey into the air.This time the cowd went silent.

Come with Ore sama to the tennis event!

"Whoa!" the crowed chimed in.

"Jeez"

"Sounds like Atobe"

"Still the same old Atobe"

"That bastard…"

"Shishido senpai…"

"Buchou"

"Usu"

"…"

"Now, now my dear loyal subject…, let's not wasting Ore sama precious time as Ore sama is really busy with his work…,"said the diva proudly.

"Are you kidding Atobe? We have been waiting for ages for you and your stupid chime to finish," said Shishido indignantly.

"Shishido senpai, ano…I think that's sound pretty rough…,"said Oohtori while glancing at his senpai.

"Daijoubu Oohtori san, and as for you, Shishido, Ore sama will accept it as your compliment to Ore sama hard work and generosity, nah Kabaji?"

"Usu"

"Well, I don't think you pull up this meeting only to witness this stupid fight, ne Atobe?"said the tensai.

"You got that right, Yuushi… (_bounce_) ne, Atobe (_bounce_) what (_bounce_) with the (_bounce_) tennis event?, (_bounce,_)"asked Gakuto while continue on bouncing happily on Atobe's luxurious couch.

"Senpai…, I don't think you should be bouncing like that…,"said Oohtori

"Yeah, look kinda weird to me…,"added Hiyoshi.

"Huh?"said Mukahi and continue on bouncing.

"Well Ore sama appreciated your interest towards the subject, but Ore sama won't allow you to use Ore sama imported couch as your playground," said Atobe while giving a murderous glance towards the acrobatic player.

"Chilled out,Atobe…It's just a couch!," said Shishido while sipping the tea from his cup, but before he could placed it down, the cup _accidentally_ slip from his hand and the rest of the tea spill down on the couch.

Poor Atobe….Poor…poor Atobe.Still maintaining his good look, he then order his servant to clean up the mess and bring the rest of his teammates to another room, but this time, no couch! Only a wide wooden oval table and a nice wooden chair-but still LUXURIOUS!

They quickly occupied the seat upon entering the room, where as Atobe standing at the edge of the table with the mike in his hand.

"Be awed by Ore sama perfect, smoothing voice, yet so soft like music to your ears…"

"Ow, give me a break!" shouted Shishido while tapping his head.

"Be awe by Ore sama capability and…"

"ATOBE!"

"Well, Ore sama doesn't allow himself to be critic by the commoners"

"CAN YOU JUST GO STRAIGHT TO THE POINT, ALREADY?!!!"

"Of course Ore sama will be glad to do so."

Atobe wonder why nowadays people seem to get so excited…

"GOOD!"

"Ore sama wanted to enlighten his loyal subject about the tennis event which is about to happen in less than a week from now. As you already knew, we are ought to help Seigaku's regular during the event, and to do so we had to decide on whom we're going to help. It's now leave to which Seigaku's regular you are helping. But fear not, Ore sama had think such a brilliant idea, as Ore sama is such a genius, to solve this problem,"

"Oh, really?"said Shishido teasingly.

"Oh, dear wise one…, will you share your brilliant thought with us?" asked Gakuto with the most innocent face he could pull.

"Hahaha…nice one Gakuto…"said Jiroh while burst out laughing. He laughs so hard that he had fall to the ground, with his knees on his head. What a cute pose…

"…"

Soon all of them were laughing like mad-Well…except for Kabaji.

"So, Atobe, what is your brilliant solution?" asked the tensai.

"A draw."

"Nani?"

"Brilliant! Just brilliant"

"Buchou…, what did you just said?"

"Now listen up! Ore sama refuses to repeat it for the third time. Ore sama decided to do a draw…"

"I guess it's true after all."

-Sigh-

Then, Atobe fold the paper into a square shape and put it into a bowl.

"Let's begin the draw…"

Each of them takes turn to make a draw, until it was Atobe's turn.

"Buchou, it's your turn," said Oohtori.

"Ore sama refuses to make his draw"

"Nani?"

"Are you kidding Atobe? It's your idea after all!"

"Ore sama still refuses to make his draw"

"Doushite, Atobe buchou?"

"Ore sama refuses to be question by commoners, nah Kabaji?"

"…"

"Kabaji?"

"Hahaha! Serve you right Atobe! Even Kabaji feel offended with your words," said Gakuto.

"What's your reason not to make a draw, oh brilliant one?" asked Shishido teasingly.

"Ore sama had already made his decision on who's Ore sama wanted to help,"

"Soka…its Tezuka, isn't it? I knew that this would happen… I knew it!" said the tensai while grinning sheepishly.

"Ore sama refuses to answer"

"Give me a break, will you!"

They decided to leave Atobe and go on with their draw.

"Now,Ore sama will announce the result…"

_Gakuto-Kikumaru _

_Yuushi-Fuji _

_Oohtori-Oishi_

_Jiroh-Inui_

_Shishido-Kaidoh_

_Hiyoshi-Momoshiro_

_Kabaji-Kawamura_

"Ne,ne minna…let's make this interesting…,shall we?"said Gakuto with a glint of evil in his eyes.

**Location:Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Jr. High school.**

It was a fine day at Rikkai Dai Fuzokuchuu. The regulars seem to be in a nice shape. It's all due to the practice training they had in preparation for the national-which is a month to come. They need to won the national and redeem the championship, after all this is Rikkai Dai we're talking about-Last year championship.

"This is the end of our practice for today. You may dismiss now," said Yukimura.

"Hai buchou" replied all of them.

Soon, all the members dismiss the court and packing their belonging.

"Ne, buchou, do you wanna grab some burger?" asked Akaya while putting up such an innocent face that made the captain can't resist the offer.

"Sure…Ne, Sanada would you like to join us?" said the blue hair captain while glancing at the cap boy who apparently looking at him.

_Please say no, please say no… _Thought Akaya…Well, not that he doesn't like his fukubuchou, it just the said teen is too protective towards him, telling him what he must do or mustn't do…just like a small baby…The truth is everyone in the team treating him like that just because he the youngest one. But, this doesn't mean that he hate it. He actually loves the attention, he love to be spoiled, but sometimes too much of anything really can make things pretty worst.Yeah, just like how protective the fukubuchou can be!

"Aaa," answered Sanada.

_Oh, Great! just great!…There goes my private dinner…_Thought Akaya silently.

"Oh yeah, think about it, I have something important to discuss with the rest of you. What if all of us grab dinner together, so that we can have our chat. It's been quite a while since we had a dinner together,ne, Akaya chan?"added the captain cheerfully.

"Hai…The more the merrier" added the Rikkai Dai's ace while trying hard to hide his frustration.

"Soka…Well it's a good idea after all,"said Renji.

"Let's go then,"

"As long as I can grab some cake…"

"Hai,"

"I'm starving"

Then all of them make their way out of the school and off to the fast food restaurant.

_15 minutes later_

"Excuse me sir, can I have your order please,?" asked the waitress.

"3set A, 2 set B, 3set C, and 5 sundaes"

_Meanwhile…_

"Buchou, I'm so hungry…How long did we have to wait anymore?"whined Akaya.

"Be patient Akaya chan,I'm sure Sanada and Yanagi will be here any minutes from now…"replied the captain trying to console his kouhai.

"Stop acting like a baby brat!"said Niou while glancing at the young boy.

"I am NOT!"replied the boy indignantly.

"Stop it you two!You're ruin the mood"said Yagyuu being a gentleman.

"I want my sundae…"whined Marui.

"I'm sure you get it when it done…"replied Jackal.

_10 second later_

"Are they here yet?"

"No, Akaya chan.Be patient,ne"said the captain while ruffling the boy's hair.

_Another 10 second later_

"Are they here yet?"  
"No brat"

"Niou kun!"

_Another 10 second later…_

"Now,are they here yet?"

"No!and Kirihara stop whining or you'll never get to eat for the rest of your life!"

_Another 10 second later…_

"Are…"

"NO!"

_At the counter…_

_10 minutes after the order._

"Here's your order sir.Thanks for waiting and enjoy your meal"

"Doumo"said both of them while taking the food tray and walking towards their table.

"Yokatta Sanada,you're here…Akaya chan seems pretty hungry,"explained the captain while smiling towards his young kouhai.

"It's that so…"replied Sanada while passing the food to all of them.

"Now,eat up,you spoil brat!"

"Niou!"

"Whose sundae is this?"said Sanada while pointing at the five cups of sundae in front of him.

"That's mine."said the red head.

"Are you kidding?"asked Niou.

"Bunta…"said Jackal.

"Huh?"

"Don't forget to brush your teeth afterward"

"Hai"

"Yafyuu (munch), huf (munch) haf (munch) huf(munch),hefer(munch) feat(munch)fe(munch) funfe(munch)"(_Yagyuu,how can you never treat me sundae?)_

"I thought I heard someone calling my name, or maybe not…"said Yagyuu loud and clear not even looking at his double partner.

"…"

"Akaya, eat your veggie" said the emperor while glancing at the young boy.

"Yadda!"answer Akaya nonchalantly

"Akaya, you better eat it, or you'll be running laps"

"Buchou…"

"Saa…Akaya chan, be a good boy and eat it up. You don't wanna run laps for the rest of your life, right?"

"Akaya…Do you want me to interpreted Sanada's look for you? Coz I'm positively sure that it's the I'll-give-you-laps look"

-Gulp-

"Yanagi!"

_After dinner_

"There's a hundred percent chance that Yukimura will discuss about the tennis event with us," stated Yanagi.

"Yanagi senpai you're sound like Inui from Seigaku"

"So, would you mind telling us about it Yukimura?"asked Sanada.

"Sure, and thanks for the intro, Yanagi.As all of you know, we need to help our friend Seigaku for the tennis event, and to make things easier, I'll let you choose who ever you wanna help. Is that clear?" asked Yukimura still wearing the usual smile.

"Hai"

"Saa…I'll read the name and you may raise your hand if you wanna be in their team," explained the blue hair boy.

"Echizen Ryoma?"

"Me, pick me buchou!"said Akaya pleading.

"You stupid brat! Don't you even realize, you're the only one who raised hand?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Kaidoh Kaoru?"(Niou raised up his hand)

"Momoshiro Takeshi?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Well then, next, Inui Sadaharu?(Yanagi raised up both of his hand)

"Kawamura Takeshi?" (Jackal raised up his hand)

"Kikumaru Eiji?"(Marui raised up his hand while chewing his gum)

"Syuusuke Fuji?"(Yagyuu raised up his hand)

"Oishi Syuichiroh?Oh yeah that will be me…And so Sanada will be helping Tezuka"

"There, we're finish.Now let's inform them about the good news."

"Aaa"agreed Sanada.

**A/N:Phew!another chapter ended…The longest chapter…Ouch,my brain hurt…(poke my head some more…)…It's kinda hard for me to write bout other team except for Seigaku...he2…Ne, minna…do review,pretty please…I wanna noe what u guys think,k…Next chappie…Seigaku….Oh yeah,arigatou gozaimas…4 those who had review the past chapter(bow)…ja ne**


	7. Chapter 7:Effect and message

**Chapter 7: Effect and message**

The Seigaku regular had just regained their conscious that is except for two certain pillars of Seigaku who is currently unaffected by the whole situation Well, they were the winner after all. Lucky for them that they don't have to suffer from the impact of the juice or they will be ended in the same boat as the rest of the team, not to mention the helper's too-Yuuta kun and Shinji kun.

"Saa…that was interesting ne, Inui?"said the tensai while opening his azure eyes directing towards the data tennis.

"I guess it can be simplified like that. But I do need to readjust the taste a little bit…"replied the boy nonchalantly unnoticed with the sudden changes of the atmosphere.

"Inui senpai…how could you say that? You almost kill us you know?" said the dunk smash player.

"Well, according from the data that I had collected previous minutes ago, it seems that there were 99 percent chance that we will pass out, but again there's a slightly 1 percent chance that we will survive from it. I thought that it will be me, but then, I don't have a chance to try it myself. But, I'm pretty confident that someone is unaffected with the juice." explain Inui while eyeing the rest of his teammates who appear to be glaring at him non-stop.

"…"

"What?" asked Inui?

"Hahahahahahhahahahhaha", the regular burst into hysterical laughter, except for Fuji, Inui and Tezuka.

"Nya Inui, are you insane? Do you believe someone will survive from that thing?"

"Ano…Inui, maybe you shouldn't invent it in the first place…,"said Kawamura.

Inui was taken aback by his friend word that he didn't realize himself suddenly kneeling to the ground.

Realizing his friend sudden action, the power player quickly added, "Eto…Inui that's not what I mean. Maybe you can invent something more edible…something like nutritious sushi?"

"Soka…It's a great idea after all" said Inui while standing abruptly and scribbling something in his notebook.

"Taka san, I think you encouraging him more…"added Oishi almost whispering to his friend ears. He can't imagine the data tennis player inventing something more, close enough to food. Just imagine how it will taste.

"Fsssssh…senpai never change"

"Mada mada dane senpai tachi"

"That's enough. Let's prepare for tonight activity," order the captain sternly seeing that his teammates were off guard.

"Hai…"

"Ano…I think we better go too.Emm…thanks for the treat," said Yuuta on behalf of his unconscious partner.

"Gomen ne..., it's all our fault that you had to drink that juice"

"It's ok Oishi san.Oh yeah, Inui san, there's something from Mizuki san.He asked me to give it to you." said Yuuta while handing a piece of folded paper to Inui.

"Emm…arigatou…Oh yeah, if you wanna taste my juice, feel free to drop by at Seigaku.I'll be waiting for both of you."

-Gulp-

"Anyway Yuuta, are you coming home this weekend?"

"No thanks."

"Kaasan made your favorite pumpkin curry"

"Even neesan will be baking raspberry pies for you"

"Eh?"

"Ne, Tezuka, do you mind if both of them joining us tonight?Iie desu ka?" asked the tensai.

"Iie yo"

"Uh? Gomen ne Tezuka san, we can't join you…emm…because, oh yeah, we had something to do…"explain Yuuta while nudging his partner's elbow to get a respond.

"Huh? Am I already dead…?"

"…"

"…"

"It's ok, aniki will be waiting for you this weekend, ne Yuuta?"

"Urusai"replied the brunette while making their way out from the site, most of all from that terrible juice.

"Yare…yare…, I think I'm having a headache.Minna, go and clean yourself. You guys better be hurry or we had to cancel the barbecue," said Ryuzaki sensei.

"Barbecue? Did you heard that Echizen? Food!"said Momoshiro while sending a headlock towards Ryoma.

"Itai yo Momo senpai"

_Half an hour later…_

"Echizen, Momoshiro, Kaidoh, go find some dry wood.Inui, Fuji, Kawamura prepare the meat, and Oishi, Kikumaru and I will be in charge of the drinks," order the captain.

"Hai buchou"said the rest of the team and dismiss the place to carry on with their task.

"Ano…Tezuka senpai, I'll think we both can manage it from here…"said the shy Ryuzaki Sakuno.

"Its ok.We will help too…"

"Soka…Arigatou"

"Daijoubu, daijoubu Sakuno chan, the golden pair is here, nya!"

"Eiji…"

_Meanwhile…_

"Ne Echizen,"but before he could finish, he was interrupted by something…

-Beep-

-Beep-

"Momo senpai, it's your phone,"

"Oh yeah, gomen, gomen…"said the spiky hair and pulling out his phone, while Echizen continue searching for the dry wood with Kaidoh.

_A minute later…._

"Fssssh…Echizen…"

"Nani?"

-beep-

-beep-

"Kaidoh senpai, I think that's yours…"

"Fsssssh…"

"Heh, this is so boring…"

"What's that Echizen?"shouted Momo.

"Nandemonai"

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTEN**

'Meow…Meow"

"Tezuka…did you heard that?" asked the mother hen.

"Aa…"replied the stoic captain.

"Hear what nya, Oishi?"

'Meow…Meow'

"That…"said the fuku buchou while pointed at the source of the sound.

"Nani?"replied the red head following his partner gaze.

"Eiji…it's…your phone" chuckled Oishi.

"Eh? Gomen…gomen Oishi.I'll almost forgot that I had changed my ring tone…hehe,"said Eiji while trying to hide his blush.

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNITENNISTENNISTENN**

"Suteki"

"Sugoi"

"That's look delicious Taka san."

"Sasugey ne, Kawamura…"

"Ano…it's…it's…not that hard. Here, let me teach you…"

Soon, they all gather around Kawamura to see the power player cooking skills. Then…

'20 laps'

"Heh? Umaira, kita…kita"shrieked Tomoka.

"Hear what, Tomo chan?"asked Sakuno anxiously.

'20 laps'

"Tezuka? Ano…what did we do this time?" said Kawamura.

"I can't believe this…it's…it's…not in my data…"

Click

"Fuji!"

"Fuji senpai"

"Gomen…gomen…I thought it will be interesting to see…and it worth it for my special collection," said the tensai with the smile flustered on his face.

"Eto…senpai…I think that sounds had gone…"said Sakuno.

"What sound?" asked Fuji innocently.

'20 laps'

"Sumimasen, minna…I think someone had sent me message," said Fuji nonchalantly while leaving the others dumbstruck.

"Laps" (Kawamura)

"Message" (Sakuno)

"Phone" (Inui)

"Masaka! " (Tomoka)

"Fuji/senpai!!!"

"Hmm…2 messages…I wonder who it's from…"

"Fuji…"

"Tezuka? What bring you here?"

"20 laps," said the young captain and walking towards Eiji and Oishi.

"Saa…you've caught me red-handed…Tezuka, "

_20 minutes later…_

"There's a hundred percent chance that the two among you guys had received a message from Hyotei,"said Inui while standing behind his three kouhai.

"Inui senpai…I'll almost got a heart attack!" shouted Momoshiro while one hand rubbing his chest and the other wrapped around Echizen's neck.

"Itai…yo…Momo…senpai…"

"Fsssssh…baka, do you wanna watch your kouhai dead?"

"What's that Mamushi?"

"Momo…senpai…let…me…go…"

"Ah, gomen…gomen…Echizen…"

"Hnh…Momo senpai!"said the younger boy, while giving his famous glare towards the dunk smash player.

-gulp-

"Ano…Echizen…it's…it's…not my fault…If you wanna blame someone, blame Inui senpai!"said Momoshiro while backing off from the tennis prodigy.

"Ehem…Momoshiro,"added Inui while giving a look, mess-with-me-taste-my-juice.

"Emm…senpai, those things that you've mention before about the Hyotei's message…I had received it too…"stated Kaidoh suddenly breaking the silent.

"Me too" added Momoshiro still standing three feet away from his kouhai and his senpai.

"Sou…sou…I'm right after all…"

"Fssssh...senpai…I don't get it"

"From the data that I had collected before ,Tezuka had received his message 10 minutes earlier, while Oishi a minutes before Tezuka,and soon follow by me, Taka san,Fuji and Eiji.All the message had being sent with a minutes gap…and if my data is correct I'll assume it goes the same for both of you guys…"

"Che…it's right after all…"

"Indeed…what an interesting welcome it had turn out to be, ne Kaidoh"

"Fssssh"

"Inui senpai,did you just come here for _that_?"

"Iie…Tezuka wanted to see us in (glancing at his watch) 3 minutes from now.Oh yeah,he also mention about assigning laps for the last person to arrive…"stated Inui while jogging towards the rest of the regular.

"Nani?"

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTEN**

"Minna…I need to go somewhere and I'll leave the rest to-

Ryuzaki sensei was about to finish her last sentence but then she was interrupted by various sounds of tones that apparently come from the small device…

"Yare…yare…"

Tezuka twitch his eyebrow and pulling out his phone, follow by the rest of his teammates. He was eager to see who was the culprit behind all of this, but his pride told him not to let his guard down. So, still wearing the same mask, he looks at his phone screen before eyeing the rest of the regular…

'_Rikkai Dai…'_

**A/N:Heh,finish…..i can't wait for the tennis event to begin…Sorry the ending kinda rush…There's something interesting yet to come…I'll be turning this story upside down…hahaha(spoiler…?nah)…Oh yeah,next chappie,barbecue and Fuji's new game…Hmm…I wonder what's Fuji plotting in his mind…ma ne…he2…Thanx for review and keep reviewing…….ja ne**


	8. Chapter 8:Barbecue and Fuji's new game

**Chapter 8: Barbecue and Fuji's new game.**

"Guys…careful with the meat…we definitely don't want it to be burned-out by the fire…"

"Hai…"

"There's a hundred percent chance that this roasted meat is ready to serve…"

"Oishi…my eyes hurt nya! I can't stand it anymore…"

"Eiji, how many times that I had to told you, stop playing with the fire…and Echizen stop toying with the meat,"

"Eh?"

"You heard that Ochibi"

"Yeah, Echizen you sure know how to play tennis but you lack of your cooking skills," teased Momoshiro.

"Che, I'm not the only one…"

"Fsssh baka…"

"Huh, what did you said mamushi?If you said baka to me again,I'll make sure you gonna pay for it!"

"Hora…looks for yourself! Ba-ka!"

The two were just started to put a fight when they were suddenly cut in by their senpai.

"M-Momo…you…sure…know…how…to cook nya!"said the red head while burst out laughing.

"What's wrong with my roasted meat, senpai?" asked the dunk smash player while lifting it up.

"Nani? Heh…eto…Did I hurt my eyes, or IT is black?"

"Ne, buchou, can I sit here? Those three were too noisy…"said Echizen while shifting his seat near his buchou.

"Aa,"replied the captain shortly.

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTEN**

"Fuji…would you mind helping me with the sauce?"

"Sure, Taka san…"

"So, how does it taste?"

"Emm…it's good…demo, if we added a little bit more color like this(lifting up a bottle of wassabi),I think it will be much, much better,ne Sakuno chan?"

"Eto…I don't think everyone can suite with your taste, Fuji senpai"

"Soka…I wish it can be more spicy,"

"Don't mind. don't mind Fujiko…I'll prepare a special sauce for you"

"Arigatou ne Taka san…"

"Daijoubu…daijoubu…"

_One hour later…_

"Before we begin the dinner, I would like to call Ryuzaki sensei to give a word to all of us," said Tomoka playing a role as the host for the night.

"Thank you Osakada san.Minna, ganbatte for the national! Aim as high as you can to your heart content…"

"Arigatou Ryuzaki sensei"

"Hora…hora…dig in!"

"Hai…,"they all chorus happily.

"Ittadakimasu"

"This is really good nya"

"D…Delicious! So incredibly delicious!"

"Fssssh"

"Kawamura senpai, nice job!"

"Emm…arigatou," replied Kawamura shyly upon hearing such compliment from the freshmen.

"This sauce really taste good, Taka san…, ne Tezuka, do want to try it?"

"Ii yo,"replied the captain. He should know better not to accept any of the tensai's food, or he had to savor the aftermath.

"How about my 'penal tea', Tezuka? I had readjusted the taste earlier…"

"No"

"But, Tezuka, I'll…"

"No"

"What about the rest of you?"

"We'll pass!"

"Oh, well its kinda pity to waste it…, emm how about I'll keep it for the game instead?"

"Nani? Zettai yadda!"

"It's fine with me"

"Fuji!"

"Fuji senpai…"

"Sensei, will you join us for the game?"asked Inui while glancing at the coach hoping that she will accept it.

"Emm…I…think I'll pass"

"Saa…Sumire chan,"

"Fuji! You have no right to call me that"

"Hai…"

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTEN**

"Nya Fuji, what we're going to play, nya? Hoi, hoi…I'm so excited!" said Eiji while jumping around showing his acrobatic skills.

"Eiji! Stop doing _that_…you making me feel dizzy…"

"Gomen…gomen, Oishi…"

"Saa…we will play one of my favorite games…"

-Gulp-

"Poison box…"

"Huh? Fsssh senpai…"trailed Kaidoh after hearing such word from his senpai.He just hope that it will be nothing that related to ghost.

"Are…are…are you chicken out already, uh, mamushi?"

"What did you say? There's no way I'm being afraid! Don't make fun of Kaidoh Kaoru!"

"Yamero!" shouted Tezuka bringing both of the player attention.

"Hai, buchou…"

"Ne, Fuji senpai, how we suppose to play _that_ thing?"

"What _thing_ Echizen? Do you mean my 'poison box'?"

"Whatever"

_Dammit Fuji senpai…why he always making it hard for me!!!_Thought Echizen sarcastically.

"Saa…pretty eager ne, Echizen…"said the tensai while shooting the freshman a glance at the corner of his eyes.

"…"

"Sou…sou…Actually, this game is similar to the one of 'Truth or Dare' but, we're going to play it in a different style…,"

"What do you mean by '_different_' Fuji?"

"To begin with, I'll be giving each of you a piece of paper.Then,you had to write something in it, either you choose it to be truth or dare.However,those you write between the truth or dare, must be general, because this time you won't know who will get it, only fate will decide, that is if your lucky enough. We will put that piece of paper in this special box, we will be passing the box with the help of the music, and when the music stops, it goes the same for the box. Those who had the box will have to pull a piece of paper from it and accept the punishment's…So, do you guys understand?"

"Hai…"

"Fssssh senpai, who will be in charge for the music?"

"Hmm…, what about you Osakada chan?"

"Hai, senpai…I'm glad that I could help,"

"But, how should we know if she uses the music against us?"

"Then, she will be blindfolded, agree?"

"Hai…"

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENI**

Soon, the entire regulars were sitting in a circle, waiting for the music to be play, and the game to begin.

"Ii"

"Ne"

"San"

With that, the music started to play and before they even know it, they were passing the box like mad, if it was some kind of explosive material…Then, the music stop, and so as the box…

"Momo/senpai"

-Gulp-

-Sigh-

-Pulling a piece of paper from it, before his eyes grew wider and his jaw dropped open-

_Confess to everyone your secret love_

"Momo, what did it say, nya! What did it say?" shouted Eiji while grabbing the paper from his kouhai's hand before begins to read it loud.

"Momo senpai, we're waiting…"

_That Echizen, he sure know how to get in my nerves,_ thought Momo silently.

"Senpai…did I had to do it?"

"Do it, or be my guess for my 'penal tea'!"

"Ano…i...i…really, really…emm…like this girl…and…emm…I don't really know if…if…she…emm…like…me, the way I like her…,"explain Momo stammered.

"And…who's the lucky girl Momo?"

"Fuji senpai, did I have to mention her name?"

"Momo…"(pulling a pitcher of the penal tea)

"(oO) Hai…Tachibanakippeiinmoto!"

"Ii data"

"Now, let's resume the game," said Tezuka.

-Passing the box-

-Stop-

"Kaidoh"

"Fsssh"

-Pulling out a piece of paper and begin to read it before his sweat dropped-

_Drink a pitcher of Inui's juice penal tea_

"Nya, Kaidoh…! That's really bad nya…,"said Eiji who suddenly popping out from nowhere…while Kaidoh reach for the pitcher and drink it before slumped to the ground. Fuji quickly grabbed his camera and snaps a picture of his kouhai.

"Kaidoh!!!"

"Mamushi?"

"So,you really care about Kaidoh senpai…"

"I'm not!"

"Ii data…"

"Inui senpai?"

"Nani?"asked the data player as he adjusted his glasses and shifting his gaze to the power horse player.

"Um…nandemonai…Echizen, I'll get you for this!,"muttered Momo underneath his breathe.

"Next…"

-Passing the box-

-Stop-

"Inui"

_Eat three slices of wassabi sushi in 3 minutes_

"Unya! That's the worst dare I have seen…"

"There's a hundred percent chance that Taka san wrote it," said Inui furiously while grabbing a piece of wassabi sushi and plopped it into his mouth, before he swallowed it hard enough to make his body feel burn in and out. He managed to finish it exactly in 3 minutes before fainted to the ground.

"Mou…I'm so jealous of Inui…How come he get to eat my favorite sushi…?Ne,Taka san do you think there's any left for me?"asked the tensai.

"Umm…yeah,i've thought you might wanna eat it."replied Kawamura while handling a box full of wassabi sushi to the tensai. Fuji quickly grabbed a piece of it and plopped it into his mouth and murmured a word of _'delicious'_.

"Nya, Inui…I'm feel sorry for you…,"said Eiji while pretending to rub his eyes before he was interject by his kouhai.

"Eiji senpai, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Momoshiro while raising an eyebrow.

"Hoi! Hoi! I think I do nya…,"

Soon, both of them began to exchange a wide grin with each other before giving themselves a high five. However, unbeknownst for them four pairs of eyes were watching them intensively and began on plotting their own sadistic idea towards the data player.

Then, Momo and Eiji grabbed the data player notebook and began to flip through the pages eagerly while Ryoma, Kawamura and Oishi work on with the former spectacles. Fuji in the other hand grab the opportunity to snap as many pictures as he can get and Tezuka just stood there firmly witnessing the whole situation.

_A few minutes later…_

"Ehem…are you guys done yet?" asked the stoic captain while clearing his throat.

"Hai…,"come the satisfied chime. All of them settle in their place before giving a signal for the game to continue…

-Passing the box-

-Stop-

"Echizen"

"Ochibi"

"Ryoma kun…"

"Nani, nani…Ryoma sama?"Tomoka yelled from behind.

_It just one stupid box…Mattaku, what's that chaos about?_ Ryoma wonder as he shot his audience a slightly irritated glanced.

"I hope he got _that_,"

"What do you mean by 'that' Momo?"asked Oishi while glancing at the young boy, but there's no response from his kouhai except a wide grin on his face.

Then Ryoma hesitantly pulled out a piece of paper from the 'poison box'. He just looks at the paper before unfolded it up and begin to read it. He shook his head twice and rubbed his eyes before peering once again through the piece of paper just like a scanner. His actions however attracted all the regular attention. They were wondering about their little prince unusual behavior.

"Lucky! He just got 'that'…,"said the dunk smash player silently while looking at his kouhai, only to be caught by the freshman. His golden orbs lock into him sending a strong furious aura around the elder boy…, making the boys shudder with fear.

Somehow, Ryoma feels like this hold damn thing have something to do with his baka senpai.

(A/N:Just pretend that Momo is sooo lucky,k)

Then he cast a glanced at the piece of paper for the last time…

_Kiss Ryuzaki Sakuno_

-Blush-

-Smirk-

"Hoi, Hoi! Ike Ochibi!" shouted Eiji out of the blue.

"Mada, mada dane…I'll show you senpai,"said Ryoma while walking towards the shy girl.He couldn't quite figure it out what was his senpai initial intention was,but if a dare his senpai want,he better accept it as a real man. So he kept on walking as casual and before he even knew it, he was already standing in front of the girl.

As for Sakuno, she didn't know what was going on with the prince. She tried to brush her thought but it rather had turn out to be upside down...she kept on thinking more about him. She let herself drifted off for a while only to find a figure standing in front of her. She looked up and saw a familiar face. She blinked her eyes twice and stands up abruptly, while knocking the boy's head in the process.

"Itai…"said Ryoma while caressing his temple.

"Gomen,gomen Ryoma kun…Daijoubu desu ka?"asked Sakuno nervously as her face turn to crimson.

_Mou…what is happening to me?I feel so nervous…_thought Sakuno silently.

**A/N:I gotta stop now…If u wanna noe what the other regular wrote in those piece of paper,i'll be glad to reveal it in the next chappie...Sorry 4 da late update…gomen,gomen…but I'll promise you next chappie will be more interesting,k…If u have any suggestion/question u can ask me,k…Oh yeah,and I'll promise u,the next chappie will be the last for the Seigaku vacation and I'll be workin' on the tennis event..yeah!!!...keep reviewing,coz it means a lot to me…The game is true,i've been playing it when i was young...he2…ja ne**


	9. Chapter 9:Dare, and song of promise

**A/N: I do not own any pot character and their song….**

**Chapter 9: Dare, and song of promise.**

"Minna, don't you think Echizen look a bit weird?" asked the mother hen of Seigaku.

"Hoi?"

"Ano…you're right Oishi…"

"Momo, would you mind sharing with us?" said the tensai while revealing his azure eyes.

"Nani?"asked the boy innocently trying hard avoiding his senpai tachi gaze.

"Momoshiro!"barked the stoic captain.

All of sudden the place was stringing by the tense atsmosphere.The eerie silent taking over the place.Momoshiro sighed in defeated. He know that he was doomed, soon he find

himself replying to the previous question with a shaky voice,

"H-hai…I dare him to kiss Ryuzaki Sakuno…"

"You what?"

"Calm down Oishi…its worth to watch Ochibi showing his other side nya!"

"Eiji…For god sake, he is too young to do those thing…Don't you think, Tezuka?"

"Aa"

Then with the fukubuchou lead, all of them lunge towards the little prodigy direction.

_Meanwhile…_

Ryoma was just trying to regain his composure from the impact. Then he takes another step forward closing the gap between them until they were just an inch away. He can feel his heart thumping under his shirt. He can't figure out why he's been feeling like this. He was not quite a touchy person himself and he was feeling rather awkward although he never admit it aloud, not in front of his senpai!

_Aargh!Momo senpai no baka!But he wasn't the one to be blame for…If Fuji senpai had never suggest the game in the first place he would had never trapped in this situation. It's all Fuji senpai fault!!!_

As for Sakuno, she was blushing madly, never in her life she's been expecting something like this, and now caught in the situation make her heart leap.

Ryoma was just about to capture the girl lips when suddenly he felt something bumping into him. He had failed to maintain his inertia that resulting him stumble to the ground with a loud _thump_.

_Flashback_

"Fujiko, let's have a closer look nya! I wanna see Ochibi kissing," said Eiji while grabbing the tensai wrist and leading the group.

"E-Eiji, we didn't come here to SPYING on Echizen,"

"Mou…Oishi you no fun at all" replied the red head still holding on the tensai wrist, dragging the latter along with a rapid pace.

"Kikumaru!" shouted Tezuka.

"H-Hai…Argh!"come the red head voice as he had accidentally tripped over a tennis ball. He fell down with his face kissing the ground while Fuji had stumble towards Echizen direction, knocking the boy down.

_End of flashback._

The scene in front of them amused the other four regular. They haven't barged an inch from their previous sport, while Sakuno was blinking, shifting her gaze from the prince direction towards the acrobatic player's.

"E-Eiji,"shouted Oishi and quickly headed towards his double partner direction.

"I-itai yo!"Ryoma cracked one eyes open only to find someone was lying on top of his chest.

_Brown hair_

_Slim figure_

_Azure eyes_

"F-Fuji senpai,"he said as his neuron trying to analyze what had just happen.

"Saa…Echizen…Gomen, gomen…"said the tensai as he begun to stand up from his previous spot. After he managed to get off from the boy, he reach one hand to help the boy stand.Echizen hesitantly took his senpai hand and to his dismay, the latter had _accidentally_ crash into him once again.

His back sore from the impact. He began to feel the weight on top of him-Fuji senpai.He could feel the latter breathe as their body tangle with each other, the soft lips against his, and suddenly his eyes snapped open as the realization hit him.

Blue orbs met the golden one.

-Silent-

"Ochibi, Fujiko what are you doing nya?" yelped the red head as he began to stand up from his spot with Oishi's help, while brushing the dirt on his face.

"Echizen"

"Fujiko"

"Ryoma kun"

Before Ryoma could react, he feels the weight had shift from his body, and once again, the tensai reach out his right hand just like a replay from the previous scene. He quickly refuses his senpai help and trying hard to stand on his own.

"F-Fuji senpai"

"Nani, Echizen?"

"Did you do _that_ on purpose?"

"Did what?"

"Stop pretending…"

"Saa…Maa ne," (A/N: Who knows?)

"Fuji senpai!"

"That's it! Let's resume the game," shouted the stoic captain. He feels that his head getting heavier and he feel the urge to swallow more aspirin…

_Back to the game…_

-Passing the box-

-Stop-

"Momo"

"Momo senpai"

"Aah? Not again!"

-Pulling a piece of paper from the box-

_Run 20 laps around the tent_

As usual, Eiji being as helpful as ever, grab the paper from his kouhai and read it aloud before snickering and said,

"Hoi, hoi Momo, looks like you would never escape from Tezuka buchou even in a game, nya!"

And almost suddenly, Tezuka glass gleaming towards the acrobatic direction.

"Hehe…Jodan, jodan nya!"

"Momoshiro make that 40"

"Nani?"

"Or you want it to be 60, instead?"

"Hai,"replied the spiky hair before dashing towards the tent.

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

-Passing the box-

-Stop-

"Eiji"

"Kikumaru senpai"

"Hoi…hoi…It's my time to shine, nya!"

"E-Eiji…"

Eiji pull out a piece of paper from the box and begun to read it aloud.

"Tango dance with your best friend, nya?"

"Heh, this is more I like it…"

"Did you say something Echizen?"

"Nandemonai"

"I thought that I heard you said you wanna dance with Eiji"

"Ochibi?"

"Yadda"

_No way, I will dance with Kikumaru senpai.After all, I'm the one who dare him…Fuji senpai no baka! _shouted Echizen inner self.

"Oishi!!!Ochibi being mean to me, nya!"said Eiji while glomping Oishi in the process before he added,

"Ne, Oishi…I wanna dance with you…Would you be my double partner?"

"H-Hai Eiji,"said Oishi blushing.

Soon both of them precede with the dare…They both move in sync, and perfectly perform the dance and earn themselves applause from the audience.

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

-Passing the box-

-Stop-

"Fuji/senpai"

"Fujiko"

"Saa…I wonder what it will be…,"said the tensai as he pull out a piece of paper from the box. He unfolded the paper and read it in front of his teammates.

"List three things that you love…"

"Nya, Fujiko tell me, tell me…"

"Calm down, Eiji…"

"Che…"

The tensai eyes quickly rested on the young prodigy after hearing the last comment from the latter.Echizen being as alert as ever, replied the favor to his senpai. They were having a staring battle for a while until Fuji chose to close his eyes.

"Fuji," called the captain seeing that the tensai was drift off in his thought.

"Hai Tezuka…Ne, minna would you mind if I make that five instead, coz I just feeling like added two more on the list…"

"Daijoubu, daijoubu Fujiko…"

"Saa…, five things that I love the most are, tennis, my cacti, Yuuta, my camera and…"

"What about the fifth one, Fuji senpai?" asked the prince merely looking at his senpai.

"Well…hi-mit-su…" (A/N: secret)

"Nya Fuji, it's not fair!"said Eiji while glomping on Ryoma.

"K-Kikumaru…senpai…I-I…can't…,"said Ryoma as his face turn pale blue.

Then, Oishi quickly release the boy from his hyperactive partner.

"Gomen…Ochibi…Fuji, what the last one on the list?"

"Maa ne?"said the tensai still wearing his usual smile.

"Enough!" shouted the captain as he made a signal for the game to continue. He knew well enough the sadistic façade beyond the tensai's smile and he had to put a stop on it before things can get any worst.

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

-Passing the box-

-Stop-

"Taka san"

"Kawamura senpai"

"A-ano…here goes…"

"Here, Kawamura senpai,"said the young prodigy as he pass the racket to his senpai.

"BURNING! COME ON BABY! BRING IT ON!" shouted Kawamura in his burning mode. He reached for the box (nearly tear it apart), and read the content in the paper.

"WHAT I'M GOING TO DO IF I'M NOT A TENNIS PLAYER? GOD DAMMIT WHAT WILL I DO?"

Then, the racket that he was holding fell to the ground and the burning mode shift to his usual mode…

"E-eto…I think I'll be a sushi master…taking over my oyaji business…"

"Well…as expected from Taka san, ne?"

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

-Passing the box-

-Stop-

"Tezuka"

"Buchou"

The captain carefully took out the last piece of paper from the box and read the content of it silently. Not a single muscle dares to move, even the hyperactive Eiji.

"Nya, Oishi…isn't that the last one…?"

"Hai…doushite Eiji?"

The red head sigh and shudder with fear before whispering to his double partner,

"I think that's mine, nya…Oishi what am I going to do?"

"Calm down Eiji…Eto…what exactly did you write?"

"Saa…daijoubu Eiji, you can tell us _everything_…"

"Minna…! Well, here goes…"

"NANI?"

"Hmm interesting…"

"Heh, Kikumaru senpai…**NOT BAD**,"

"Well Tezuka…anytime when you're ready…"

"Echizen!"called the captain.

"Hai…"replied the freshman as he walks towards his buchou direction.

"Nani?"asked the latter bluntly, as he stands beside Tezuka.

"I need you to be my duet partner,"

"Hah?"

"E-Eiji…don't tell me…"

"Yup, it is nya! And we will be choosing the song for them…"

"Very…interesting"

"A-ano…what song shall we choose?"

"C-Chotto matte…senpai tachi, I-I can't sing!"

"It's ok Echizen…no matter how terrible it will be, we will bear our ears ne, senpai?"

"Momo senpai…"

"I can gain more data…"

"Inui senpai"

"Fssssh…"

"Kaidoh senpai…"

"Welcome back, minna…Saa…now for the song…"

10 minutes later…

"We had decided…The song is White line," said Oishi as he passes the lyric to both of them.

Then they started singing…

Whatever the future may be from this moment,

Our glory days begin from here.

There is a line under the blue sky,

Opening a brand new door

As we hold our hands gently with smiling faces

We can faintly feel something—friendship

As though there are no words in this world to describe,

All of the memories that we share

Whatever the future may be from this moment,

Our glory days begin from here.

As we swing our uniforms, the wind bring them together

Into a pocket

If we try to go towards the sound of our echoes,

We can feel something, which we cannot see

If we collect all the hopes in this world, hey,

Please lead us to the route of courage

Whatever the future may be from this moment,

Our glory days begin from here

As though there are no words in this world to describe,

All of the memories that we share,

Whatever the future may be from this moment,

Our glory days begin from here.

Whatever the future may be from this moment,

Our glory days begin from here.

All of them were stunned for a moment. It just like the song had taken their breathe away and having heard their own captain and little prodigy singing it without any flawless really amaze them…

"Whoa Ochibi, Buchou…"

"We didn't know that you will be this good,"

"Mada mada dane Momo senpai"

"Ii data"

"Are you lying that you can't sing, Echizen?"

"Maa ne?"

"Oi, Gaki, being as cocky as ever, ne?"

"A-ano minna…don't you think the song reflected our own life?"

"Fssssh…you're right senpai…"

"Nya, minna…let's made a promise…A promise to stay friend forever no matter what,"

"And to take Seigaku as high as we can…"

"Promise…"

"Promise!"

"Ike, minna…! Yudan sezu ni ikou!"

"HAI!"

"SEIGAKU, FIGHT-O!"

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

"Hora, hora…are you guys done with your packing?"

"Hai…"

"Let's headed home…And, incase you guys forget, there's four days left before the tennis event…So, Ganbatte, ne…"

"Geez, that old hag, always making us suffer…"

"What's that Momo?"

"Umm…nandemonai…"

**A/N:Hi minna san…gomen for the late update…I'm catching a fever+writer blog in the same time…Oh yeah, so sorry bout the kissing part…looks like Fuji had stole it first,**_**accidentally**_**…Don't ask me why…Sorry for the grammar…I'm totally suck!Anyway,do review and give ur opinion,k…till da next chappie…ja ne!In case you guys wondering,this is what the regular wrote…And the song above is actually 'White line' from Aozu…I got da lyric on da web,can't remember what...Ah,anyway,thanx a lot!!!  
**

**Fuji :Confess ur secret love**

**Inui :Drink a pitcher of Inui's penal tea.**

**Taka :Eat 3 slices wassabi sushi in 3 minutes.**

**Momo :Kiss Ryuzaki Sakuno.**

**Tezuka: Ran 20 laps around the tent.**

**Echizen :Tango dance with your best friend.**

**Oishi :List 3 things you love the most.**

**Kaidoh:What will you do if you are not a tennis player.(A/N:I noe it's lame…)**

**Eiji:Sing a duet song.**


	10. Chapter 10:Gathering and plan

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of pot character, the plot, or the song…**

**Chapter 10: Gathering and plan.**

**Location: Echizen's resident.**

"Hmph…,"Ryoma heaved a sigh for the umpteenth time. He crossed his arm cockily as he fixes his eyes on the paper vacantly. He had been sitting for the whole hour just to figure out the lyrics for his song, but his attempt was futile. He sighs in frustration as the irritation feeling kicking in his mind.

He hate the feeling of loses, as the word itself reflected how weak he was and 'weak' definitely did not fit his personality at all!

"Mada mada dane…,"he said as his face flashed with determination and adversities. He didn't really know how he had ended doing a song for the special event, but then ever since he had decided on it, he feel like it worth to give it a try…Besides, he's not really good at word, so he figure out maybe this one song can express his feeling towards his senpai tachi.

He closed his eyes and started singing as he immersed himself with the melody of the song…

"_When the pale flower petals shook  
And quietly landed  
The little wind that carries the season  
Has passed through me…"_

"_Riiiiiiiiing!"_

Ryoma stop singing abruptly and glared at the clock through half-lidded eyes…

"Huh, 5p.m eh? I suppose to meet those guys exactly at 5…Ahhh!"

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

**Location: Fuji's resident.**

"Ittekimasu…"

"Ne, Yuuta where are you going?"

"It's none of your business, aniki!"

"Saa…I'm hurt…Do you really mean it that way?"

"…"

"I know you don't…"

"Urusai!"

"Don't be shy, Yuuta…I know deep down in your heart, you do love me…"

"Baka aniki!"

"Sou, sou…who you going to meet? Is it, emm what did his name was?M-Mafuyu?Mizuno?..."

"It's Mizuki, aniki…And I'm not going to meet him…"

"So da ne…So, dare desu ka?"

"Echizen Ryoma…Ano, aniki shouldn't you been doing the same? I mean don't your group-

"See…? You do care about me…Well has a nice day, Yuuta…"

Fuji cut in and quickly shoves his brother towards the door before bidding him goodbye. He could hear the young Fuji mumble 'weird aniki' somewhere between the line and he quickly added, 'love you too!', earning himself a glare from the younger brunette. Then he flipped his phone open and dial for Oshitari's number…

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

**Location: Tezuka resident **

Tezuka flipped the pages of the book until it reaches it previous spot. The one he had mark on from his last reading. He was about to continue on his reading until he had been interrupted by his own cell phone…

Ring…Ring

He looked at the caller id, and he wasn't shock at all to find that it was Atobe.

"Moshi…moshi…"

"Tezuka,"

"Atobe,"

"I was calling you to inform that there's a limo will be waiting outside of your house 15 minutes from now. So, ore sama suggested that you will prepare yourself for the time to come,"

"Atobe-

"No need to thank Ore sama for his generosity…And if you didn't mind, Ore sama will take his leave now. See you, 15 minutes from now."

With that, the line went dead.

Tezuka twitch his eyebrow. He can feel his forehead creased…He feel the urge to assign thousand of laps for the Hyoutei's captain.

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

**Location: Oishi's resident.**

Oishi was worried. He didn't know what else he could do. He had been browsing the internet for the last forty minutes and yet-the outcome is still the same. He stifled a sighed and recalls his previous email with Yukimura…

_Oishi san, I had already informed Oohtori san and Kisarazu san about our meeting tomorrow. They had already agreed with your suggestion. We will bring our proposal tomorrow. Till then, take care and see you._

_Yukimura_

"Hmm…what should I do…?"he said as his eyes still fix on the screen. Then, something caught his attention…

_Wanna know about your love life? Horoscope or maybe you Future? Welcome to our psychic world… _

"Psychic…So desu ne? That's it!!!"

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

**Location: Kikumaru's resident.**

"Nya, what shall we do ne, Daigoro chan?"

…

"Huh? What's that, nya? I can't hear you…"

…

"Hoi! Hoi!...Daigoro you are so brilliant!"

Eiji hug his soft and fluffy bear and keep on jumping on his bed, doing all his acrobatic moves…Suddenly…

"_Meow…meow…"_

He flipped his phone open and a message flash on the screen…

_From: Carrot head_

_Oi, Kangaroo…watcha doin'? Let me guess…you were jumping around again, ne?_

_To: Kangaroo_

_I'm not the only one nya! See whose talking…I don't recall knowing a stalker from Hyoutei, though…_

_From: Carrot head_

_What did you say???Nevermind…I just bumped into Kisarazu from Fudomine…and he wanna join us…_

_To: Kangaroo_

_Soka…Hoi, Hoi! Count him in nya!!!_

_From: Carrot head_

_Oi, stop jumping! Well, what should we do about the event? no, Marui san suggested that we do a song request…I personally think that it was a good idea…_

_To: Kangaroo_

_Hoi! Hoi! Brilliant nya!!!Sasuge ne, Marui san no Tensai!!!I'll agree nya!_

_From: Carrot head_

_Well then see you tomorrow Kangaroo!: P_

_To: Carrot head_

_You too, Carrot head…And stop bouncing around!_

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

**Location: Inui's resident.**

"Knock, knock"

"Come in, Renji"

Then the door creaked open revealing the data master who was in his regular jersey.

"It's a 110 percent chance that you just done with your morning practice…As expected from Rikkaidai,"

"That Sanada for you…"

"Soka…Is that the case, we need to train harder too.Hora…"Inui said as he tossed his friend a white folded paper.Renji quickly catch the paper and cast a side glance at his friend confusedly before unfolded it up.

_Inui san I wanna offer you a coalition…I'll sure we will be in the advantage situation…_

_Mizuki_

"Hmm…suspicious…ne, _professor_?"

"(Cough) I couldn't agree more,_ doctor_…"

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

"Oi, Momoshiro…what we're going to do about the tennis event?"

"I don't know…"

"Nani? Oi! It's four days left incase your lousy brain haven't register it yet!"

"Nandato? Wakatta…Daijoubu, daijoubu…"

"We need to move with the rhythm! We need to think faster just like me!"

"You rhythm freak!"

"What's that bike thief?"

"For the _zillionth_ times, I told you I AM NOT A BIKE THEIF! YOU RYTHMN FREAK!!!"

"YOU ARE! AND DO I HAVE TO REMIND YOU THAT YOU HAD STEP ON THOSE WEIRD TEAMMATES OF YOURS?"

"Yarou!!!"

"Temme!!!"

They was about to launch into each other when a figure stop them.

"Eh, Momoshiro kun…Kamio kun…,"

Both of them were getting pissed off ,and then this intruders come out from nowhere, popping in between and saying their name…They was too busy to register who the culprit was, so both of them shout out in unison,

"URUSAI!"

"Lucky!!!," come the answered from the orange hair boy. The said boy was too happy meeting his old companion that he hasn't realize he had put his self into a great danger, and having a fist flying toward his face in both direction, wasn't something he had been expected at all!

_-Thump-_

"L-U-C-K…Y," he said as he slumped to the ground…

"Sengoku san!"yelled both of the boys.

_-Slap-_

_-Slap-_

"Sengoku san!"

"Nani? Hey, why did I see stars?" he said as his mind whirling…

"Do you think we need to slap him again?"

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

**Location: Kawamura sushi shop.**

"Akutsu, come in…"said Kawamura while gesturing toward his friend.

"Temme…are you giving me an order?" yelled the grey hair boy indignantly.

"Usu," said Kabaji in his monotonous voice.

"Nandato?" (A/N: What's that?)

"He just said yes…" added Jackal as his eyes darted toward Akutsu direction.

"A-Ano minna we're supposed to discuss about the event…"

"Yo, Akutsu san, here have a seat…"

"I told you, stop ordering me if you wanna live!"

"Usu…"

"Shut up!"

"Usu"

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

**Location: Somewhere at the park.**

"Fsssh…." (Kaidoh)

"Yare, yare…" (Niou)

"Hmph…" (Shishido)

"…" (Amane)

_15 minutes later…_

"Fsssssh…"

"Hmm…"

"Kuso!"

"I got it!"

"Ano, Amane san-

"Spill it out!"

"Yeah, I can't think any longer!"

"…"

"Well?"

"I just got a new joke! Pfft…"

"NANDATO???"

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

**Location: Tennis Street.**

Yuuta glanced at his watch while Shinji keep on babbling underneath his breath. They had been waiting for 15 minutes but still there's no sign of the cocky prince or the Rikkaidai's devil…

"Hmm…what took them so long? I wonder if Echizen still had a grudge on me since the last tournament. But then, it isn't my fault at all-

"Ano, Shinji kun I don't really think that is the reason…"

"Yo! Yuuta kun, Shinji kun…"

"Speaking bout the devil…"

"Eh, don't tell me that brat hasn't show up yet…"

"Ehem…Who doesn't show up?"

"Echizen…"

"Mada mada dane, senpai tachi…"

"It's not a good habit to come late Echizen…It's not nice to keep someone waiting for you especially people that are older from you…And-

"Shinji kun…"

"Nani?"

"Shut up!!!"

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

**Location: Momoshiro resident.**

Momoshiro strides with every ounce of his strength to his room. He slumped on the bed as his knees gives away. He was feeling really tired and the fact that he had some stupid event to think off, doesn't ease his worried at all…

"That obachan…," he ranted indignantly. Their group had decided to open a host booth, something about giving service for the girls. He grins malevolently ear-to-ear as he recalled about the sadistic plan from the orange hair boy.

Flashback

"_I'm thinking of having a host service…"_

"_A what?"_

"_You gotta be kidding!"_

"_Excuse me for interrupting your so unwise suggestion…We are only a middle school student, for god sake! How we're supposed to serve others you dumb head!"_

"_Ano, Kamio kun…Firstly, it isn't our problem that they attracted with our charming look and chivalrous attitude…Secondly, it's not what you thinking…It's only a date with the girls…well that is to whom they like to assign to…Thirdly, you should listen to senpai order…"_

"_I'm in!"_

"_Baka Momoshiro…"_

"_Me too…"_

"_Ano, Wakato san…"_

"_LUCKY!!!Looks like three against one, Yatta! I win…"_

End of Flashback

"One problem solves…Now, for the performance…What should I do? Hmm…,"Momo wonder silently…And all of the sudden his eyes twinkled merely as an idea plopped in his head.

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

**Location: Kaidoh's resident**

"Fssssh…"Kaidoh groaned. There's something been bothering him and the fact that he can't even figure out what it was really grating on his nerves.

'I better get some rest…'he mentally added as he lie down on his bed and shut his eyes closed.

_15 minutes later…_

Kaidoh jolted up abruptly. The beads of sweat raced down his pale face. He was having a nightmare about some tennis event. Then, all of sudden something click on his head. The missing pieces seem to reassemble on his own…He tapped his head immediately as the realization hit him and quickly he motioned towards the table. He had forgotten all about his single performance for the event…He sighed…This is going to be a long night for him…

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISIENNIS**

Ryoma glanced at the clock.

11p.m

Then he shifted his gaze on the paper. He still far from done…

"Meow…"

The voice stops him from dwelling further on his thought. He bent down and reached for his cat. He stroked Karupin ears and settles him on his lap. He miss Karupin so much as he had been away for three days, leaving the cat alone with his baka oyaji…

"Meow…," Karupin look up and fix her eyes on Ryoma.

"Ne, Karupin do you wanna hear me singing?"

"Meow…"

"Well…here goes,"

Then he started singing…

"_When the pale flower petals shook  
And quietly landed  
The little wind that carries the season  
Has passed through me…_

_The sunlight that increased in strength  
Tells me of a new era  
I wanted to stop the time that is definitely flowing  
And closed my eyes…"_

…

**A/N : Hi minna san..well I'm back…there goes my chappie…hope you like it…It's had come to an end though…sob..sob…So, please do review and keep supporting me,k…The song that Ryoma sing is 'thank you for…' from Minagawa junko! More surprise to come when I reveal what the others will do on the next chappie…till then,ja!**


	11. Chapter 11:More planning & sadistic mind

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of pot character, the plot, or the song…**

**Note : A quick explanation…The Seigaku regular had pass through the line up member for the National, means that they had been through the inter ranking competition among themselves where Kaidoh is excluded for the tournament.As for the rest of it, it was still based on the original anime plot.**

**Chapter 11: More planning and sadistic mind.**

**3 days before the event.**

The black cloud obscured the vivid blue sky and sunshine. Then within minutes, it started to drizzle and the game was brought to an abrupt halted. The regular were making a beeline to the clubroom and soon the court dispersed into nothingness.

Ryoma and Inui was the only one left within the room. The prince was intriguing in his mind. The Rikkai Dai's ace voice keeps playing through like a film clip in his own imagination.

"_Echizen, we need that thing! I don't care what you have to do, even if you have to bribe him…Just get it for us,"_

"Che…,"Ryoma muttered underneath his breath. There's nothing he could do to prevent this, and his teammates so gonna pay for it!

"Do you have something to discuss with me, Echizen?"

"Aa…"

"So?"

"Hmm…I need to lend some of your notebook…"

"I'm afraid you already know the answer to your request…"

"Che, I know you would say that. Ano, senpai…are you sure?"

"Y-Yeah…Echizen, what are you planning to do?"

"Let me see….First, I'll tell everyone how _good_ your juice taste…That will lead to your group failure, and you knew what will happen next,"

"F-Fine…But, in one condition…"

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

It was already lunch break and Ryoma sneaked himself into one of the music room. He wondered around the room until his eyes landed on the things he was searching for. He saunters towards the piano and run his finger gently on the key, finding the right tune. It had been months since his last play with the instrument and he need to do a lot of practice…

"Hmm…if I'm not mistaken I think it's something like this…"Ryoma begin as he cares his fingers gently on the key until he manages to find the right tone for his masterpiece. He smirks in triumphantly. Well, he hasn't been known as tennis prodigy for nothing!

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

Outside the classroom under a shading tree, the three freshmen sighed in defeated. They didn't have a clue what to do for the event, and to make it worse, Ryuzaki sensei had clarified that the group with the lowest amount of money will have to suffer drinking Inui's juice and cleaning the school ground. Then suddenly, their thoughts being disturbed by a loud shriek that coming from a certain girl.

"Oi…what are you doing? Have you seen my Ryoma sama?"

"Iie…"

"Aaah! Ne, ne, don't tell me that you still been thinking bout the event…"

"Of course we're NOT! With my two years tennis experiences nothing can surpass us, even Echizen…"

"NANI? I as the president of Ryoma sama fan club demand you to apology this instance!"

"Ano…T-Tomo chan…"

"Eh, Ryuzaki san…"

"Hi guys…Eto, if you didn't mind can I join you guys for the event?"

"Sure…"

"Sakuno chan! Who side are you anywhere?"

"C-Chotto Tomo chan…I-I just wanna help them…"

"Soka…Hmm…If you say so, then I'll be joining you guys too…"

"No, you DON'T!"

"It's final!"

_15 minutes later…_

"Ano…we didn't know what to do…"

"Hmm…I-I can bake some cake, and we can sell them…"

"Sugey, Ryuzaki san…"

"And we might also do this…"

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

"Fssssh," Kaidoh hissed annoyingly. He had been practicing for hours, but still- he haven't managed to get the step right. He sighed and slumped to the ground as all his strength deserted him. For the first time in his life, he abandoned his tennis practiced only to memorize some stupid dance. He groaned in frustration, and closed his eyes.

"_Oi, Mamushi…"_

"_Huh…Momoshiro? W-What are you doing here?"_

"_Are you giving up, already?"_

"_Nani? Kuso!"_

"_Are, are…I'll see a LOSER!"_

"_Temme! I'm Kaidoh…KAIDOH KAORU!"_

He jerked his head and stand up. He had been dreaming all along. He silently hissed and smile by the thought of it.

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

"Oishi san, you are so brilliant!" Oohtori shouted happily.

"We can make a lot of money from it…,"Kisarazu added as he nodded in agreement.

"Saa…I can feel the luck is on our way…Well done Oishi san…Now, shall we be preparing ourself?" Yukimura asked as he cast a glance at the rest of his new teammates.

"As you wish…,"come the short replied from the Seigaku's fukubuchou.

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

"My dear loyal subject, what do you think of our new outfit? Isn't it marvelous? It had been made by the finest designer in the world. So peasants, be awed by Ore sama high taste in fashion…,"Atobe said as he makes a quick pose in front of his teammates.

Tezuka twitch his eyebrow, while Sanada keep on massaging his temple and Tachibana just crossed his arm with a blank look on his face.

"Well? Isn't it perfect for our grand fashion show?" asked the diva while flipping his hair.

"Atobe-, Tezuka said, but he was cut in by the Rikkai Dai emperor.

"This was our tenth tries for today,"

"Are you expecting us to wear all of them?" Tachibana added coolly.

Atobe raised his eyebrow before answering, "Yes I am. Did you have any objection for Ore sama wise decision?"

"Aaa…," Tezuka said sternly.

"Ore sama demand to know why, Tezuka…"

"We have been given a time limit, which is half an hour for the show."

"Well, Ore sama didn't seem to have any problem with that…"

"Do you think us as a robot?" Sanada asked as he snap by the diva word.

"No…"Atobe replied innocently.

"So cut it out…,"come the demanding voice from the Fudomine buchou.

"Fine…Let's just have six set of it,"

"You don't get it, don't you?"Sanada asked annoyingly as his patient leaving his state of mind.

Atobe paused glanced back over his shoulder," Five!"

"Three," Tachibana and Sanada said in unison.

"Four!" replied Atobe in irritation.

"Three!" both of them shot the diva.

"Four," the Hyotei's captain added with no mercy in his face.

"Two and it's final!"

Tezuka voice echoed through the room, and the rest of them nodded in agreement.

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

"Saa…minna what do you think?"

"I'll agree…"

"Count me in,"

"Hmm…it's pretty good, but it doesn't look convincing enough for me,"

"I thought you would say that, Oshitari san…So, I had come out with a back up plan…"

"What plan?"

_A few minutes later…_

"I'll agree…but the price must be double!"

"Did my little ears deceived me, or did I just hear you say you're planning to do a cross-dressing photo shoot?"

"Daijoubu Saeki…We can have tones of fun, ne Yagyuu san?"

…

"Yagyuu san?"

"What happen to him?He didn't budge an inch…"

"Maybe…he just too shocked to react,"

"I thought I'm the only one…"

"Well then, it official. We will be doing some photo shoot with the fan, which is normal price for normal clothing and double price for cross-dressing,"

"And I'll be glad to be the sponsor for the dress…"

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

"So, how does it taste?"

"It's good Kawamura san. This sushi really taste good and I'm sure we will be making a lot of profit from it,"

"Usu,"

"A-Ano…arigatou Jackal san, Kabaji san…"

"Yo, Akutsu…here, try some of this…"

"Yarou, stop ordering me!"

Akutsu was getting pissed off and plopped some random sushi in his mouth.

"Akutsu…that one was-

"Aaaargh!"

"My new creation of wassabi sushi!"

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIST**

The darkness covered the solid room, separating the room from the outer world. The boiling sound of the mixture, the clinking sound of the metal, following by some furious scribbling of percentage was the only sound that echoed from the room. That was until the silent broke into a loud explosion.

_BOOM_

Moisture trickled down the rough brick wall.

"Renji,"

"Sadaharu,"

"We did it, don't we?"

"The new Aozu lemonade…"

"The Penal-tea brain,"

"The Akazu healty juice,"

"With this creation, we can conquer the world!!!"

Both of them look into each other eye and soon the room filled with some viscous laughter.

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

Kirihara licked his tongue wickedly. He can feel a spurt of evilness leash within himself. He just love to see other people suffering, the look on their face bring happiness inside of him.

"Man, I can't wait for the event…Brat, do you bring the thing?"

"Che…"

Ryoma unzip his bag and shove the green notebook towards the latter.

"Is that Inui san notebook?" Yuuta asked curiously.

"Hai…"

"Good job Echizen. I knew from the very start you can do it. I wonder how you manage to get it though…"

"Mada mada dane senpai," _You'll know sooner…_

"With this, we can have our own 'FBI' booth…We will be providing all the detail they need to know about their favorite tennis player. Way to go, brat!"

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

"Fsssh…are you serious, Niou san?"

"I'm so not gonna touch that thing,"

"Me too…Pfft!"

"Guys, it's only a phyton. It's harmless!"

"What did it have to do with the event,anyway?"

"Firstly, I needed someone who knew how to play flute…"

"Do you want us to play it and taunted for the snake to appear?"

"Yup!"

"Stop joking around…The only person who good at it only me, Pfft!"

"If that the case, I leave the choice to you guys,either we do a haunted hause or this!"

"Fsssh…I can play the flute…"

"Good!What about both of you?"

"We're in…"

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

**2 Days before the event…**

All of the Seigaku tennis members were making a beeline in front of their coach. They were waiting for the important announcement from the coach.

"Minna, I just wanna tell you that tomorrow we will be going to have an important meeting about the event, where all the participating school will be involved. We will decide on your booth location and the others activity for the event. I'll just hope that you guys already on your last preparation. Ganbatte minna san!" Ryuzaki sensei grinned and strode off toward her office.

"Hai," All of them replied before they resolve and leave the place.

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

"Well did you get it?"

"Yeah…"

"How much did you manage to get? Kachiro kun?"

"20"

"What about you, Katsuo kun?"

"25"

"And you, Mr.Brag?"

"Huh, you should be amazed by my two years tennis experience. I'm Horio sama after all…"

"Just cut the crap, Horio…"

"So?"

"15"

"Hahaha… so much for the tennis experience!"

"How dare you underestimating my ability! I guess you are worst than me, loud mouth!"

"Take that back!"

"Mou…Yamete minna!"

"S-Sakuno chan…"

"Ryuzaki right! We shouldn't be fighting…I mean you guys shouldn't be fighting. Let jus get it over and continue with our mission.

"Hai…"

Unbeknownst for them, the golden eyes boy was watching them from the distant view.

"Che, that explains the mystery of the disappearing tennis ball,"

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

"Huh, I can't wait to be the host for the girls. I'll sure the ladies will be beating down on my knees. I'll just have to decide which one to grace with my studly presence…"Momoshiro wondered. His lips flitted into a wicked smile.

"Baka!"

"Huh? Nandato Mamushi?" Momo snapped as his fantasies dissolving instantly.

"You heard me, Baka!"

"Temme!"

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

Ryoma was sitting in front of the piano. He had been working non-stop on his master piece. He wanted it to be perfect and unforgettable for his senpai tachi. After all, he would never see them again as this was their last year with him.He run his hand on the key and begin to flow with the melody of the song…

"_When the pale flower petals shook  
And quietly landed  
The little wind that carries the season  
Has passed through me_

_The sunlight that increased in strength  
Tells me of a new era  
I wanted to stop the time that is definitely flowing  
And closed my eyes_

_I hear it from far away  
The sound of laughter that I've grown used to  
People who ran past with me  
Won't be here from tomorrow on_

_It seems from my heart that it's great we'd met  
The tender days zip past my chest and disappear  
Because I can't seem to say "congratulations" no matter what  
I'll let it ride on the wind from here and softly murmur it to you_

_I've lived without knowing  
That I have this kind of feelings  
But the calm and fun times  
Changed me little by little,"_

Fuji was walking through the hallway when he heard the soothing voice. The voice was too good for him to ignore, and he wanted to hear more of it. He keeps on walking, following the voice direction. And then, it stops. The tensai was standing outside of the music room. He pondered inside the room but to his dismay, the room was empty. He sighed in frustration.

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

"Tadaima…"

"Okaeri, Ryoma san…"

"Oi, Sheshounen, care for a game?"

"Iie…I'm tired…"

"Ne, brat let's have a game"

"Yadda,"

"Are, where's the cocky attitude had gone?"

"Yadda!"

"Are you afraid to lose?"

"Baka oyaji! I'll crush you!"

"That's more I like it…"

Soon both of the Echizen proceed towards the court. They were having an intense tennis match that involves a lot of rallying and teasing. Ryoma with his high tendency to win while Nanjiroh with his childish play. Then, the game ended with Nanjiroh still maintaining his victory.

"You lost brat!"

"Che…You don't have to remind me,"

"Mada mada Dana!"_ You have grown up, kid! I want you to fly higher…_

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

Ryoma walked into his room and rose to his bed. He slumped into the soft comfort bed. He was too tired and his dad really had pissed him off.

"Baka oyaji,"he mutter underneath his breath.

"Ne, Ryoma sama!"

Speaking about the devil…

Nanjiroh was standing in front of his door with one hand holding an envelope. He was grinning sheepishly. Then the former pro added, "A rare love letter has arrived for you,"

"Love letter?" He blinked in confusion. Does his dad wanted to play prank on him?

"That's right, a love letter!"Nanjiroh convinced his son.

"Oh, really. Just leave it over there…,"he said ignoring his dad completely and shut his eyes.

"Uh? I'll answer it for you then…"Nanjirou exclaim a little bit startle.

"Do as you wish…,"Ryoma shot back in irritation.

"Nandayo? Did you think you know everything?"

Then, Nanjiroh leaved the room while Ryoma lulled back into his sleep…

…

**A/N : So, what do you think???Yeah some spoiler from ep 167…I just wanted to have a quick progress for the event.I think you might have a clue what they were up to,ne? Saa, minna keep reviewing…More revealing in the next chappie…Just wait,k…Ja ne!**


End file.
